Night School
by Hany-chan DHA E3
Summary: Chapter 10 up!/Ada mitos yang bilang, di KHS, kalau kau pulang lewat jam sembilan malam, maka kau akan melihat hantu. Haruno Sakura tak percaya hal itu, tapi apa jadinya, jika ia sendiri yang mengalaminya?/"Kau monsteeerrr!"/"Namaku Sakura,"/"Sasuke."/ warning : OOc, abal, ancur, don't like? don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Night School**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalo Naruto punya gue, gue akan nikahin tuh SasuSaku**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, and Humor, maybe?**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course**

**Warning : jelek, ooc,menyebebkan mual-mual, typo berserakan di mana-mana, kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca yaaa,.. ;)**

**Don't like don't read**

**Yo minnaaaa!**

**Aku kembali dengan fic multichap baru yang lagi-lagi fantasy!**

**Ah! Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik, yang berjudul sama dengan fic,**

**Hanya terinspirasi lho ya! **

**Tapi kalo aku plagiat, bilang ya,**

**Yosh! Langsung aja baca! XD XP**

**Chapter 1 : Meeting**

.

.

.

"Kau belum mau pulang, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu ke atas hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah gelengan kepala dari seorang gadis berambut pink pucat yang masih berkutat di komputernya. Ino, gadis pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahu tanda ia tak peduli dengan sahabatnya itu dan mengambil tasnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," pamitnya dan segera melangkah menuju pintu, namun di ambang pintu, ia seperti teringat sesuatu dan membalikkan badannya ke arah sahabatnya yang dipanggil 'Sakura' tadi.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam Sakura," katanya dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah serius. Sakura yang sedari tadi berkutat pada komputernya menoleh pada sahabat pirangnya itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau belum pernah dengar gosip di sekolah ini?" ucap Ino dengan wajah serius yang dilebih-lebihkan. Sakura yang tadinya juga serius menanggapi perkataan Ino sontak merubah raut wajahnya dengan wajah yang tidak tertarik.

"Katanya, kalau seseorang tetap berada di sekolah ini sampai pukul sembilan malam, dia akan melihat hantuuu~~" kata Ino dan menirukan gaya hantu dan suara yang sengaja dibuat-buat mengerikan. Sakura memandang Ino masih dengan tatapan malas dan kembali berkutat pada komputernya.

"Aku tak percaya takhayul," katanya dan kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak percaya, aku hanya memberimu peringatan," kata Ino berkacak pinggang, sebelum kemudian kembali membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jaa~ ne, Sakura."

Blaaamm..

Sakura hanya menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan malas. Gadis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sekitar lima tahun itu memang sangat percaya takhayul, gosip, dan berbagai macam sesuatu yang Sakura anggap tidak penting untuk dibicarakan, diingat, ataupun didengar. Sama seperti gosip tadi. Gosip tentang hantu tengah malam yang berada di sekolahnya itu memang sudah menjadi topik perbincangan yang paling populer sejak seminggu terakhir. Katanya sih, ada anak bernama Tayuya yang melihat hantu tersebut dan sampai sekarang masih kejang-kejang di rumah sakit. Tapi sebesar apapun tingkat kepopuleran topik itu akhir-akhir ini, Sakura masih tidak tertarik. Buat apa membicarakan hal yang jauh dari dunia kita dan belum tentu ada keberadaannya? Lebih baik berbicara tentang pelajaran, ataupun sesuatu hal yang berguna ketimbang berbicara tentang makhluk dari dunia lain. Sungguh ironis teman-temannya yang terjebak dalam perbincangan itu. Sungguh ironisnya Ino.

Sakura terus mengetik sampai rasa kantuk melandanya. Sakura mengusap matanya yang sudah berair. Tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua osis di sekolahnya membuatnya selalu pulang malam, tapi baru kali ini ia masih di sekolahnya sampai jam sembilan malam. Sakura sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebelum benar-benar mematikan komputer. Ia melihat jam dinding yang berada di ruangan osis telah menunjukkan pukul 21.15 malam. Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan menuju pintu ruangan osis, hendak keluar, tapi telinganya menangkap sebuah suara, tidak, bukan sebuah, namun beberapa suara! Seperti.. suara kelas? Ya! Suara kelas! Suara ini persis seperti yang Sakura dengar di kelasnya ketika tak ada guru. Kelas yang.. ramai.

Bulu kuduk Sakura mulai merinding. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mengusap lengannya sendiri perlahan, ia muali teringat kata-kata Ino.

'Katanya, kalau seseorang tetap berada di sekolah ini sampai pukul sembilan malam, dia akan melihat hantuuu~~'

'Aku tak percaya takhayul.'

Benar! Ia tak percaya takhayul sekalipun! Hantu itu tidak ada! Tidak ada! Sakura mulai memberanikan dirinya. Ia melangkah pelan menuju asal suara. Sakura dapat melihat sebuah kelas yang diterangi lampu. Itulah sumber suara tersebut. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia takut, tapi gengsinya mengatakan untuk tidak kabur. Sampai sebuah tepukan dipundaknya mengangetkannya.

"Ini sudah malam, kenapa masih disini, Nona?" Sakura mulai melemaskan badannya, ia lega saat ini. Setidaknya, orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu bisa berbicara, berarti dia manusia. Sakura membalikkan badannya perlahan dan…

"KYAAAAAA!"

Sakura sontak berteriak ketika melihat orang yang menepuk pundaknya tadi. Ia menarik kata-katanya, orang itu bukan manusia! Dia monster! Ada tiga buah kumis kucing di pipi pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu terlihat seperti rubah. Ya! Dia rubah! Monster rubah!

"Hey? Kau kenapa Nona?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mendekati Sakura.

"Ti-tidak.. jangan mendekat! Diam disitu!" Perintah Sakura takut. Sakura mulai mundur seiring dengan bertambahnya langkah pemuda itu.

"Hmm? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu heran. Sakura berteriak dalam batin. Ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Kakinya mulai gemetar. Matanya mulai berair. Coba saja ia mengikuti nasehat Ino! Sakura terus mundur sampai ia merasa tubuhnya tertabrak sesuatu.

"Hai Nona," sapa pemuda yang ditabraknya itu.

"Sai!" pemuda rubah itu tersenyum pada pemuda lain yang ditabrak Sakura, Sakura membalikkan badannya melihat pemuda yang ditabraknya. Kulit pucat seperti mayat hidup, senyum palsu, yang membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Naruto?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, dan tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan nona in-"

Bruuukkk…

"Hey Nona! Kenapa kau pingsan?!"

.

.

**~~0~~**

**Sakura's POV**

Ng? Dimana aku? Aku merasa seperti tidur di tempat yang keras. Seperti.. meja? Hah? Meja?

Aku membuka mataku, pemandangan yang kulihat adalah sebuah kelas. Kelas siapa ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?

"Kau sudah bangun, Nona?" Aku mendengar suara, seperti suara pemuda rubah tadi, tunggu dulu..! rubah?

"Kyaaa..!" Aku segera berteriak kencang ketika melihat rubah dan temannya itu. Ternyata, tadi itu bukan mimpi! Mereka benar-benar ada! Aku mengucek mataku dengan kasar, berharap aku hanya salah lihat. Tapi ternyata tidak, ini nyata. Bukan salah lihat, ataupun mimpi. Aku memandang mereka ngeri. Pemuda rubah itu menatapku heran, sedangkan pemuda mayat itu hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan? Aku tak akan memakanmu.." Pemuda rubah itu berkata dengan entengnya.

"Mana mungkin kau tidak memakanku! Dasar monster!" teriakku padanya, aku sontak langsung menutup mulutku yang kecoplosan.. Oh My God! Demi Tuhanku yang telah menciptakanku, demi ayah dan ibuku yang telah membuatku, aku pasti akan dimakan olehnyaaa!

"Hahahaha.. kau lucu juga." Aku memandangnya heran. Dia tertawa, jadi.. dia menganggapnya sebagai lelucon?

"Kau pasti manusia." Benar! Aku manusia! Tak sama sepertimu!

"Perkenalkan, aku Naruto." Dia menjulurkan tangannya padaku, aku hanya menatapnya heran, takut-takut, aku membalas juluran tangannya.

"S-Sakura…" kataku. Pemuda di sebelahnya juga menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Sai," katanya dengan senyum palsunya yang membuatku muak, aku membalasnya dan mengatakan namaku sekali lagi.

"Baiklah Sakura, kami ini, bukan monster sepenuhnya, kami ini setengah monster setengah manusia. Jadi kami tak akan memakanmu, lagipula, kami juga harus sekolah sepertimu," katanya sembari melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"S-sekolah?" Aku kaget. Jadi.. di kelas itu.. berisi siswa yang sama species sepertinya?

"Ya, kami sekolah di malam hari, karena takutnya, nanti siswa manusia takut pada kami, jadi, kami di sekolahkan di sekolah ini dengan jadwal yang berbeda," jelas pemuda yang bernama Sai itu. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ketakutanku pada mereka berkurang, entahlah, tapi aku mempercayai mereka. Aku percaya mereka tak akan memakanku.

"Ayo Sakura-chan, aku perkenalkan kau pada teman-temanku!" kata Naruto sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku hanya pasrah ditarik. Ia membawaku ke dalam sebuah kelas. Kelas itu ramai, tapi… di dalam kelas itu, berisi makhluk-makhluk aneh! Naruto membawaku pada seorang pemuda dengan gigi taring dan tato dipipinya, di sebelah pemuda bertaring itu, ada anjing besar, sebesar manusia! Aku ngeri melihat mereka.

"Ini Kiba, Kiba, ini Sakura, temanku."

"Hai Sakura! Namaku Kiba, ini anjingku, Akamaru."

Gukk..guk..

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung padanya. Meskipun punya gigi taring, tapi pemuda ini ramah juga. Naruto lalu membawaku pada seseorang beralis tebal, mempunyai tubuh yang sangat lentur yang dibaluti pakaian ketat berwarna hijau lumut, rambut bob, dan.. hey! Matanya seperti terbalik!

"Ini Lee," ucap Naruto memperkenalkan manusia ijo lumut tersebut. Lee, pemuda ijo lumut itu memandangku dengan tatapan.. err.. tertarik? Bukannya aku GR, tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

"Hai Sakura-chaann! Kau cantik sekalii!" katanya penuh semangat. Aku bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto. Pemuda itu aneh! Super aneh! Naruto lalu membawaku kepada dua orang yang hampir mirip, seorang wanita berambut indigo dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

"Ini Neji dan sepupunya, Hinata." Aku memperhatikan mereka berdua, yang gadis itu imut sekali! Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Aku tersenyum pada mereka, aku tak menemukan keanehan pada mereka. Tapi tunggu dulu..! Aku tarik kata-kataku yang bilang tidak menemukan keanehan, mereka.. mereka tak punya pupil mata! Matanya polos, berwarna lavender. Tapi.. itu cocok untuk mereka berdua. Entahlah, tapi mata itu unik.

"Temee! Akhirnya kau datang!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat telingaku sakit. Aku ikut memandang apa yang Naruto lihat. Dan sekarang, aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang memiliki wajah datar tengah memasuki ruangan kelas. Wajahku terasa memanas melihatnya. Pemuda itu.. pemuda itu keren sekali! Sudah di pastikan wajahku memerah sekarang. Aku melihat pemuda itu sekali lagi yang juga melihatku, mata kita bertemu, membuat wajahku memanas sekali lagi.

Naruto menghampiri pemuda itu dengan tangan yang menarikku. Kami mendekati pemuda itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya menatapku.

"Dia Sakura-chan, teman baruku," ucap Naruto memperkenalkanku, aku menunggu juluran tangan darinya. Tapi sial! Dia tidak menjabat tanganku, terpaksa, aku duluan yang menjulurkan tanganku.

"Sakura," ucapku dengan snyum paling manisku, berharap dia mau membalas tanganku. Tapi ia hanya memandangku dengan wajah datar. Sialan! Dia membuatku malu, aku menarik tanganku dengan cepat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku. Ia masih memandangku.

"Sasuke," ucapnya dengan suara baritonenya. Dalam hati, aku berteriak kegirangan, dia berbicara padaku! Dia berbicara padaku! Pemuda keren itu berbicara padakuuu! Demi dunia tempat kutinggal, demi ayam-ayam tetanggaku, aku sangat senaaanggg!

Kalau di animasi, pasti sekarang mataku sudah membentuk love saat memandangnya, ataupun sudah meleleh saat bicara dengannya#lebay.

"-ra,"

"Sakura-chan!" Aku terlonjak kaget, aku langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi memanggilku.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya melihat kau sibuk sendiri dengan pikiranmu."

"Tidak kok," jawabku berusaha tenang sambil berkacak pinggang, kemudian aku menoleh kea rah Sasuke.

"Nama yang cukup bagus," kataku berusaha bernada angkuh, meskipun suka, gengsi seorang wanita harus dipertahankan!

"Hn." Dia meresponku lagi!

"Baiklah, Naruto, aku pulang dulu," pamitku pada Naruto.

"Hn? Pulang? Kau.." Pemuda keren itu menatapku heran.

"Aku bukanlah seperti kalian, aku manusia," ucapku. "Aku pamit pulang," pamitku padanya, dia hanya mengangguk. Dengan setengah hati, aku terpaksa melangkah menuju luar kelas. Hhh.. sebenarnya aku sangat tidak ingin pulang, tapi nanti Kaa-sanku mengomel kalau aku pulang terlalu larut, bisa-bisa aku diberhentikan jadi osis karena Kaa-sanku protes pada pihak sekolah, kalau aku diberhentikan jadi osis, aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk keluar malam, karena alasanku pulang telat pasti karena tugas osis yang menumpuk sehingga aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Dan jika itu semua terjadi, aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagii!

"AAAAA!" Aku berteriak, melampiaskan segala kesenanganku yang dari tadi tertahan. Untung saat ini jalanan sepi, sehingga tidak banyak yang memeperhatikanku. Sungguh, kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Meskipun tadi aku ketakutan setengah mati, tapi sekarang kesenanganku melebihi ketakutan itu. Dan aku berharap, besok aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi, ya.. semoga saja. Aku jadi tak sabar akan hari esok!

**To be continued**

**Gimana minna?**

**Bagus gak? Jelek gak?*minna:Jeleeeekkk!**

**Dengan berbekal kepedean, akhirnya aku berhasil mempublish fic ini,#nangis Bombay**

**Kalau minna nggak suka, fic ini nggak akan kulanjutkan, **

**Tapi kalau minna suka, review yaaahhh!**

**Ya? Ya? Ya?*puppy eyes no jutsu**

**Okey, review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Arigatou,**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Night School**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalo Naruto punya gue, gue akan nikahin tuh SasuSaku**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, and Humor, maybe?**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course**

**Warning : jelek, ooc,menyebebkan mual-mual, typo berserakan di mana-mana, kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca yaaa,.. ;)**

**Don't like don't read**

**Chapter 2 : What's happen with Sasuke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura bangun dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu pagi ini. Ia segera memakai baju sekolahnya dan bersiap-siap menuju sekolahnya dengan semangat yang membara. Membuat ibunya tercenggang kaget.

"Kenapa kau tampak semangat sekali?" tanya wanita itu pada anaknya yang bersifat tidak biasa itu.

"Memangnya ibu mau aku bangun pagi dengan cemberut, hm?" tanya Sakura pada ibunya yang membuat ibunya bungkam.

Sakura pergi ke sekolah dengan bersiul-siul kecil. Ia sangat senang, membayangkan akan bertemu dengan Sasuke malam ini. Namun sifat Sakura yang cerah itu membuat teman-temannya heran. Tidak biasanya gadis berambut soft pink itu sangat semangat. Dan jika teman-temannya sedang bergosip tentang hantu-hantu tengah malam yang sudah menjadi topik terpopuler itu, ia selalu bergabung dan mendengar dengan cermat. Membuat teman-temannya semakin heran akan tingkahnya. Sebab, ketika teman-temannya sedang bergosip ria dulu, ia selalu memandang teman-temannya dengan wajah malas, dan berkata dengan sinis 'Hantu itu tidak ada! Kalaupun ada, itu berarti kalianlah hantu-hantunya!' sambil tertawa laknat.

Tapi hari ini sungguh beda, ia mejadi seorang 'nice' girl. Yang kemarin jutek menjelma menjadi gadis baik hati dan ramah. Membuat Ino terbengong-bengong akan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia hanya diam melihat tingkah Sakura, tidak berani menanyakan perubahan sifatnya.

"Sakura, ada rapat OSIS, kau ditunggu di ruang rapat," kata Karin pada Sakura. Sakura segera bergegas menuju ruang rapat OSIS. Di sana sudah ada para anggota OSIS beserta ketuanya, Gaara.

"Baiklah, karena Sakura juga sudah datang, mari kita mulai rapat ini," kata Gaara. Semuanya langsung hening, menunggu pemimpin rapat itu untuk berbicara.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku butuh seorang yang bisa membantuku untuk mengetik proposal ini, ada yang bisa membantuku?" tanya Gaara sambil mengangkat sebuah map berwarna merah.

Sakura dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku bisa," katanya dengan senyuman. Gaara kemudian tersenyum dan berkata "Baiklah Sakura, kau yang akan membantuku."

"Hmm… aku butuh seorang lagi untuk mengetik ini, ada yang bisa mem-"

"Aku juga bisa!" Semua peserta rapat tercenggang melihat Sakura sekali lagi mengangkat tangannya. Gaara juga terheran serta kaget melihat Sakura sekali lagi mengangkat tangannya.

"Err… baiklah, tugas ini juga akan diketik oleh Sakura." Gaara berkata seraya menghela nafas. Ia kemudian mulai menatap serius ke sekeliling. Memandang para peserta rapat.

"Aku ingin mengadakan sebuah festival musim panas di sekolah ini. Oleh sebab itulah, aku mengadakan rapat mendadak seperti ini," ucap Gaara dengan tenang. "Kalian setuju?" lanjutnya. Semua orang mengangguk, membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis karena idenya diterima.

"Kalian yakin? Festival ini diselenggarakan OSIS, jadi para panitia tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pengurus OSIS. Segalanya juga ditanggung OSIS, dana, tenaga, dekorasi, dan hal lainnya. Kita pasti akan sibuk untuk festival ini." Gaara memandang seluruh peserta rapat. Ino mengangkat tangannya, membuat pandangan setiap orang tertuju padanya.

"Aku setuju. Tidak masalah tentang masalah kesibukan, tapi, apakah kita harus berada di sekolah ini sampai malam hari untuk mengurus semua keperluan festival?" tanya gadis pirang itu kepada Gaara. Gaara terlihat berpikir dan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak setuju. Aku tidak ingin kejang-kejang hanya untuk sebuah festival musim panas." Semua anggota rapat mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Ino. "Aku tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan Tayuya!" ucap salah satu anggota rapat. Suasana rapat menjadi gaduh akibat perkataan gadis itu.

"Tenang, tentang masalah itu…" Ucapan Gaara terputus saat Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku tidak masalah harus berada di sekolah ini sampai malam hari. Kalau yang lainnya memang tidak bisa, biar aku yang tugas di malam hari, dengan cacatan, tugasku diringankan di siang hari." Perkataan Sakura membuat orang-orang menatapnya dengan takjub. 'Gadis ini sangat pemberani' batin para peserta rapat.

"Kau sanggup?" tanya Gaara. Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tapi kau sudah mengambil banyak tugas, Sakura," kata Gaara.

"Ini sudah tugasku," kata Sakura tegas. Membuat semuanya benar-benar takjub kepada gadis berambut softpink itu.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku akan membagi tugas untuk kalian. Rapat akan dilanjutkan nanti," kata Gaara mengakhiri rapat mereka.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tinggal di sekolah ini sampai malam hari?!" pekik Ino saat mereka keluar dari ruang rapat. Sakura mengangguk yakin, membuat Ino ternganga.

"Kau tidak takut hantu?" tanya gadis pirang itu lagi. Sakura menggeleng.

"Kalau kau melihat apa yang terjadi di malam hari, kau tidak akan berkata begitu." Ino semakin heran mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Memang ada apa di malam hari?" tanya Ino penasaran. Sakura hanya tersenyum misterius membuat Ino semakin penasaran.

.

.

.

Suara ketikan komputer dan dentingan jam dinding terdengar di ruangan OSIS yang sangat sepi itu. Gadis yang duduk di depan komputer mengucek matanya yang mulai berair. Dia sangat lelah saat itu. Tapi, wajah kelelahannya terganti menjadi wajah girang saat mendengar suara sebuah kelas. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah datang," katanya pelan. Ia melangkah menuju pintu dan mengintip. Ia melihat kelas yang terang, dan suara berisik yang berasal dari kelas itu. Ia kemudian melihat pemuda pirang yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura-chan?" pekiknya ketika melihat Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari ruang OSIS. Sakura hanya cengengesan melihat Naruto.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi, Naruto." Sakura tetap tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Sasuke, dia sudah datang?" tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk, membuat Sakura memekik senang.

"Kenapa? Ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Naruto. Karena mempertahankan gengsinya, Sakura memasang wajah angkuh dan berkata,

"Tidak usah. Aku cuma bertanya." Dusta. Naruto yang pada dasarnya bodoh dan polos hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian mata emerald Sakura menangkap sesosok pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan ramai tersebut dengan tampang datar. Ia melihat Sakura, mata mereka bertemu, tapi Sakura langsung saja membuang mukanya. Sasuke melangkah menuju Sakura dan Naruto, membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Hn? Kenapa dia ada lagi?" tanyanya pada Naruto seraya menunjuk Sakura. Naruto baru saja mau menjawab, namun Sakura mendahuluinya.

"Aku lembur," katanya.

"Lembur? Memangnya kau kerja?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mendengus dan kemudian melanjutkan.

"Aku memang kerja. Tapi bekerja sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Tugas OSIS yang menumpuk membuatku selalu pulang larut," katanya mencari alasan. Padahal Sakura sendiri yang 'menumpuk' pekerjaan. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan wajah datar.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.50 pm. 'Pasti ibu mencariku,' batinnya. Ia kemudian mendesah. Kenapa waktu berjalan dengan cepat? Padahal aku masih ingin bersama Sasuke, batinnya. Sasuke yang memandang Sakura kemudian bertanya.

"Kenapa? Sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan wajah sedih. Membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut pulang sendirian? Mau kuantar?" tawar Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk girang dan semangat. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menawarkan ajakan indah(menurut Sakura) seperti itu.

"Hn, kalau begitu cepatlah," kata Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura segera menyusul Sasuke. Naruto yang tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa akhirnya hanya terdiam sambil memasang tampang bodoh.

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Kyaaaa! Aku diantar pulang oleh Sasuke. Keajaiban dunia! Meskipun kecewa karena Sasuke tak berjalan di sampingku, melainkan di depanku, tapi aku sudah sangat senang! Melihat Sasuke yang nampaknya tak memedulikanku yang berada di belakangnya, membuatku memikirkan sebuah ide. Ide cemerlang yang akan membuat Sasuke berbalik padaku.

Aku akan sengaja terjatuh dan memekik kesakitan. Pasti Sasuke akan membalikkan badannya, dan membantuku berdiri. Atau setidaknya, menggendongku ala bridal style sampai ke depan rumahku! Semua bayangan indah itu membuat semangatku menggebu-gebu. Aku pun memulai aktingku. Aku berpura-pura tersandung batu.

"Aaakkhh…" ringisku. Aku kemudian melihat Sasuke, dia tetap berjalan tanpa memedulikanku. Aku mendengus kesal. Tapi setelah berpikir, mungkin ringisanku kurang keras sehingga ia tak mendengarnya. Aku pun mengulang kembali ringisanku dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"AKKKHH!" Aku berhasil! Langkahnya terhenti. Aku menunggunya membalikkan badan. Tapi… kenapa dia tak membalikkan badannya?

Aku tersentak kaget ketika melihat Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di depanku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ke mana dia?

"Mencariku, heh?" Mata emeraldku membulat kaget ketika mendengar suara di belakangku. Suara itu dekat sekali, sampai-sampai tengkukku bisa merasakan deruhan nafas sang pemilik.

"Kyaaa!" Aku segera bangkit dan memekik. Sasuke? Sejak kapan dia di belakangku? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Kenapa dia begitu cepat?

"Karena aku bukan manusia yang sangat lamban dalam bergerak," ucap Sasuke. Aku sekali lagi tersentak kaget. Dia…membaca pikiranku?

"Dan… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya padaku. "Berpura-pura tersandung batu sekecil itu dan meringis dua kali dengan intonasi yang berbeda?" Aku yakin wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau aku hanya bepura-pura? Apakah dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku?

Sasuke menyeringai. Membuatku semakin terpesona akan ketampanannya. Ia kemudian mendekatiku. Aku mundur perlahan. Dia semakin mendekat. Mengapitku di tembok jalanan, ia masih menunjukkan seringai tampannya.

"Berpikir kalau aku bisa membaca pikiran, heh?" ucapnya lagi. Aku sekarang benar-benar yakin, dia membaca pikiranku!

Mata emeraldku membulat ketika wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Menciumku? Membayangkan semua itu membuat wajahku memanas. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, aku tersentak saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku ingin melawan, namun aku tidak bisa bergerak. Ada apa dengan tubuhku?

Ia menciumku dengan lembut, tapi semakin lama semakin ganas. Aku benar-benar ingin mendorongnya! Tapi tubuhku seperti telah dibekukan. Ia kemudian mencium tengkukku. Aku tidak tahan lagi!

Hentikan!Aku memekik dalam hati, suaraku tidak dapat keluar. Karena sudah tidak tahan, tanpa sadar, air mataku jatuh. Jatuh perlahan dan semakin lama semakin banyak. Mungkin karena merasa basah, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sasuke terlihat tersentak. Dan kemudian mundur dengan cepat sambil memperlihatkan wajah shock. Ia menatapku tidak percaya. Baru kali ini Sasuke memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu. Terlihat shock dan… ketakutan?

"Sa-Sasuke?" Akhirnya suaraku bisa keluar. Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Semuanya terasa ringan. Aku bisa bergerak sekarang.

"Jangan mendekat!" gertaknya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Dia kenapa? Kenapa sifatnya langsung berubah? Aku tetap melangkah mendekatinya.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat!" gertaknya lagi. Aku tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap melangkah. Aku memegang tangannya, tapi dengan segera ia menepis tangannya.

"Kau cari mati yah?!" Bukan. Dia bukan Sasuke! Kenapa sifatnya berubah drastis?

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanyaku, berusaha bersikap tenang. Ia mundur lagi.

"Maaf Sakura, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini, jangan menemuiku lagi, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke menghilang. Membuatku bertanya-tanya, sejuta pertanyaan tentang dia berputar di otakku. Aku betul-betul heran dan penasaran dengannya. Dan kata-katanya tadi… dia tidak ingin aku menemuinya? Memangnya aku salah apa? Seharusnya aku yang marah karena dicium olehnya tanpa seizinku!

Aku mulai menangis lagi. aku tidak tahu kenapa air mataku jatuh begitu saja. Aku mengingat kejadian saat dia menciumku. Meskipun aku menyukainya, tapi tadi membuatku ketakutan. Apalagi saat tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku kembali melangkah menuju rumahku, aku akan menanyakan hal ini padanya. Meskipun dia bilang jangan menemuinya lagi, tapi aku butuh penjelasan. Akan kutanyakan semua pertanyaan yang saat ini memenuhi kepalaku. Aku akan menemuinya besok!

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja Teme? Kelas sudah selesai dari tadi," kata Naruto saat melihat Sasuke baru memasuki ruang kelasnya. Saat itu hanya ada Naruto, Kiba, Neji, dan Sasuke.

"Bolos," kata Sasuke enteng. Membuat ketiga pemuda di dekatnya memandangnya heran. Bolos? Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya bolos?

"Kau… tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura-chan 'kan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke langsung terdiam dan menghentikan gerakannya untuk mengambil tasnya. Namun kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku," katanya.

"Tapi… Sakura-chan gadis yang baik, Teme! Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terluka!" kata Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kau suka gadis itu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto bungkam. Sasuke menyeringai melihat aksi Naruto.

"Dia milikku, aku harap kau tidak merebut sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu, membuat Naruto, Neji, dan Kiba kaget melihat tingkah Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Hwaaaaa! Otakku buntu! Buntu! Buntu! #mukul kepala pake palu**

**Kenapa aku merasa chapter ini kurang memuaskan?#sembunyi di belakang Sasuke**

**Maaf readers, udah lambat update, hasilnya pun kurang memuaskan…#kabur**

**Eh, Eh, tapi sebelum kabur, aku mau membalas review para readers yang unlogin…**

**Piggy :**

Haii! Ini udah update! Thanks reviewnya! Review lagi ^^

**Mewchan : **

Ini udah aku lanjutin! Thanks udah review! Review lagi ;)

**Ucucubi :**

Hai ucucubi-san! Makasih reviewnya dan udah suka dengan fic ini! Hehe.. review lagi! ^^

**Guest :**

Err… emang pendek banget yah?#plak

Ini aku udah udate! Review lagi!*puppy eyes*

**Yak! Itu tadi balas review yang annonim, kalau yang login, aku udah balas di PM kalian masing-masing ^^ silahkan dicek..**

**Dan…**

**Review please! No flame!#beneran kabur**

**Arigatou~**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Night School**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalo Naruto punya gue, gue akan nikahin tuh SasuSaku**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course**

**Warning : jelek, ooc,menyebebkan mual-mual, typo berserakan di mana-mana, kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca yaaa,.. ;)**

**Don't like don't read**

**Chapter 3 : Dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"-pergi dariku."

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berkata dengan mata berair. Ia sungguh tak mengerti semua ini.

"Jangan menemuiku lagi!"

"Tapi kena-"

"Karena aku membencimu! Sungguh membencimu! Kau hilang saja dari kehidupanku!" Sakura semakin terisak saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia ingin menghentikan semua ini. Seseorang… adakah yang bisa menolongnya dari semua ini?

"Aku… aku tidak mengerti! Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke-kun?!" Teriaknya dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Ia ingin berlari dari tempat itu. Tapi… ke mana ia harus berlari? Sekelilingnya gelap gulita, dan Sakura takut gelap. Satu-satunya tempat yang terang akibat cahaya lilin hanya di tempatnya dan Sasuke berada.

"Kau… kau akan mati jika terus bersamaku!" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya heran. Mati? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"A-apa maksud-" Mata emerald Sakura membelalak lebar saat Sasuke yang tadi berada di depannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Pupil emeraldnya semakin mengecil saat dirasakannya deru nafas seseorang di tengkuknya. Itu Sasuke, Sasuke kini berada di belakangnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Sakura merasa geli di sekitar tengkuknya saat Sasuke berbicara padanya. Sakura berusaha melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya. Keringat dingin membanjiri pipinya sekarang.

"Aku…"

Sakura membelalak saat melihat Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan gigi taringnya, hendak menggigit leher Sakura.

"…adalah seorang vampire."

.

.

.

"Akkkhh..!"

Sakura terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah putihnya, matanya terbelalak, dan tubuh mungil wanita itu bergetar hebat. Ia ketakutan, sangat takut dengan mimpinya itu. Tanpa sadar, ia memegang lehernya. Mimpi itu… seakan ia benar-benar mengalaminya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar saat ia mengingat mimpi itu. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari lehernya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Gadis itu kemudian menutup matanya, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, akhirnya Sakura berhasil menenangkan dirinya, ia berhasil menetralkan kecepatan jantungnya. Ia kemudian mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh mengingat mimpi itu, mimpi itu membuatnya takut dengan Sasuke. Tidak. Ia seharusnya tidak begini. Ia seharusnya tidak takut dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak boleh takut!

Sakura turun dari kasur berukuran queen sizenya. Ia menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya dan membasuh mukanya. Ia termenung di kamar mandi, entah hal apa yang gadis itu pikirkan. Ia tetap termenung sampai teriakan ibunya membuatnya tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Sakura~! Ayo bangun!"

Sakura menghela nafas, dan kemudian membalas teriakan ibunya.

"Iya! Aku sudah bangun ibu!"

.

.

.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

"-ra?"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat Ino meneriaki namanya. Ia kemudian memandang Ino dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa?" katanya sarkastik. Ino hanya cengengesan saat mendengar petanyaan Sakura.

"Hehehe… temani aku ke kantin!" kata Ino dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hhh… kau ajak yang lain saja Pig," ucap Sakura malas dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Tapi aku mau denganmu, ayolah forehead…" Ino tidak mau kalah. Ia semakin keras menarik tangan Sakura. Yang membuat Sakura akhirnya berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Akhirnya…" kata Ino saat melihat Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kau pesan saja apa yang ada di kantin, nanti aku yang bayar," lanjut wanita pirang itu dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Perkataan Ino membuat Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kau serius, Pig?" Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat Ino mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Kali ini Sakura yang semangat. Ia menarik lengan Ino menuju kantin. Ckckck… memang kata 'traktir' sangat menghibur seseorang yang sedang dilanda perasaan galau.

.

.

.

Ino menelan ludahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat melihat Sakura melahap burgernya dengan sekali suapan. Terlihat beberapa bungkus makanan di meja yang berada di depan Sakura. Sakura memesan makanan yang sangat banyak!

"Ojii-san! Aku pesan ramen asin satu mangkuk dan ramen miso semangkuk!" teriak Sakura pada penjaga kantin. Ino membelalakkan matanya. Oh my god! Demi paman penjaga kantin! Demi orang tergemuk sedunia! Dan demi selera makan Sakura yang sangat bagus! Uangnya bisa habis kalau begini terus! Selera makan Sakura hari ini sangat bagus! Sebagus ia menguras isi dompet nona Yamanaka itu, membuat Ino memutuskan untuk akan berpikir dua kali ketika ingin mentraktir Sakura lagi di lain waktu.

"Err… kau kelaparan yah?" tanya Ino sambil memandang Sakura aneh. Sakura mengangguk sambil terus melahap ramennya yang baru datang.

"Sluurrpp… ahh, aku tidak makan sejak tadi malam," kata Sakura santai. 'Pantas' batin Ino sweatdrop.

"Memang kenapa kau tidak makan? Kau ada masalah?" Gerakan Sakura untuk memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya seketika terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Perilaku Sakura itu semakin membuat Ino memandang Sakura dengan tatapan curiga.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau bukan kelaparan, tapi stress karena memikirkan sesuatu, benar 'kan?" Sakura termenung, dan kemudian menggeleng kuat. Tapi sang nona Yamanaka tidak semudah itu percaya.

"Ayolah… aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu selama bertahun-tahun, aku hafal perilakumu yang tidak bisa bohong itu Sakura!" kata Ino. Sakura menggeleng sekali lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh," ucapnya meyakinkan. Ino masih tidak percaya, tapi ia memilih untuk diam dan mengalah. Sakura itu keras kepala, Ino mana mungkin dapat membuat Sakura menceritakan masalahnya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah," ujar Ino pasrah. Sakura tersenyum senang, tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Ino mengingatkannya lagi tentang mimpi itu secara tidak langsung. Ia tidak mengerti mimpi itu, dan apa tujuan ia bermimpi seperti itu. Apakah… mimpi itu pertanda? Sakura kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu. Sasuke saat itu… menciumnya…dan mencium tengkuknya.

Kini Sakura barus sadar! Ia baru mengingatnya, Sasuke sempat mencium tengkuknya! Kini berbagai pertanyaan kembali terputar di otaknya.

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah malam itu ada hubungannya dengan mimpi itu?Kalau ada… apakah mimpi itu sebenarnya menunjukkan sosok Sasuke sebenarnya? Sasuke itu vampire? Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak sekalian menggigit dan menghisap darahnya saja waktu itu? Kenapa Sasuke membiarkannya hidup? Apakah… Sasuke peduli padanya? Apakah Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura mati?

Pertanyaan terakhir tadi membuatku blushing. Oke, kuakui aku terlalu GR. Tapi bisa jadi kan?

KRIIIINGGG….

Aku dan Ino kembali ke kelas saat kudengar suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Aku melewati koridor sekolah, jarak kelasku dan kantin cukup jauh. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah kelas. Kelas itu… kelas yang ditempati Sasuke saat malam hari. Aku menatap nanar kelas itu. Entah kenapa aku merindukan Sasuke sekarang.

"Hey Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus cepat! Nanti Azuma-sensei datang!" Aku menoleh ke arah Ino. Kemudian mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya. Tapi pandanganku tetap saja tertuju pada kelas itu, sampai aku tidak melihat apa yang ada di depanku.

BRAAKK!

"I~ittai…" Aku memegang hidungku saat merasakan sakit di sana. Akibat tidak melihat ke depan, aku menabrak seseorang. Aku mendongak menatap orang itu. Gaara!

"Gomenasai Gaara…" kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Hey Sakura!" teriak Ino dengan wajah kesal. Aku hanya cengengesan dan melangkah di belakangnya setelah pamit dengan Gaara.

**End of Sakura's POV**

.

.

.

**Di sisi lain**

"Arrrggghh!" Seorang lelaki tampak menahan kesakitan di sebuah ranjang yang terletak di dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu sangat gelap. Yang menerangi ruangan itu hanyalah cahaya lilin yang dipasang di setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Arrgghh!" Pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan sambil terus menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menutup matanya. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Ia mencengkram seprai ranjangnya dengan kuat. Ia sangat kesakitan. Pemuda berambut raven itu bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya, masih menutup matanya sambil menahan kesakitan yang dirasakan tubuhnya saat ini.

Sepasang sayap berwarna ungu pucat tumbuh di punggung pemuda itu diiringi dengan teriakan sakit pemuda raven tersebut. Rambut ravennya bertambah panjang dan berubah warna menjadi ungu pucat, sama dengan sayap yang tumbuh di punggungnya. Pemuda itu berubah. Berubah menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan. Wajah yang tadinya tampan berubah menjadi seorang monster dengan sepasang sayap menyerupai sayap kelelawar di punggungnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu mulai tenang. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Nafasnya mulai teratur, namun ia masih belum membuka matanya. Telapak tangannya menutup mata sebelah kirinya, dan membuka mata sebelah kanannnya, mata itu… mata onyx tadi, berubah menjadi mata merah…

…semerah darah.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Ia sangat ingin bertemu Sasuke. Sekarang sudah mata pelajaran terakhir sebelum para siswa pulang, namun ia harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi agar dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia mendesah pelan. Wanita softpink itu sangat merindukan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu, padahal mereka baru dua hari bertemu. Meskipun hati kecilnya cukup sakit akibat perkataan dan perlakuan Sasuke kemarin malam, namun ia tidak marah dengan pemuda itu. Pasti ada alasan mengapa Sasuke melakukan itu. Alasan yang hanya pemuda itu yang tahu.

Sakura membayangkan wajah Sasuke, membuatnya blushing sendiri. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta, pada seseorang yang bahkan bukan manusia. Cinta pertama yang membuatnya dilanda perasaan resah. Sakura tidak berhenti tersenyum sampai-sampai Ino yang berada di sebelahnya menatap wanita berambut softpink itu dengan pandangan aneh.

.

.

.

Sakura mendecak kesal. Sudah beberapa jam ia menunggu di ruang OSIS. Tapi nampaknya siswa kelas malam belum juga ada yang datang. Ia mengintip ke luar. Yang ia lihat hanyalah koridor sepi dan gelap. Ruangan yang biasa di pakai kelas malam juga tidak bercahaya. Gelap. Sakura mulai merinding. Ia memang takut gelap. Apalagi disini sepi. Hanya dentingan jarum jam yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Tugas OSIS yang biasa dikerjakannya telah selesai. Ternyata menunggu sambil melakukan sesuatu lebih menyenangkan daripada menunggu seperti ini. Tanpa mengerjakan sesuatu membuatnya sangat bosan. Ia duduk di tempat duduk yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Dan tanpa sadar, wanita berambut softpink itu jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

"Dia tertidur…"

Tiga orang pemuda menatap seorang gadis yang tidur terduduk di sebuah kursi. Kepala gadis itu bersandar di atas meja. Pemuda pirang yang tadi berbicara menatap gadis itu dengan senyuman.

"Sakura-chan manis sekali saat sedang tertidur."

"Hn."

"Apa maksud 'Hn'-mu itu Teme? Kau setuju dengan ucapanku?" ucap Naruto, pemuda pirang itu seraya menyenggol salah satu temannya, berniat menggodanya. Namun yang digoda hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan malas. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya lagi hanya tersenyum palsu seperti biasanya.

"Nah, sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sai, pemuda dengan senyum palsu tersebut.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto innocent.

"Kita harus memulangkan Sakura ke rumahnya," jawab Sai dengan sabar. "Tanpa membangunkannya,"  
lanjut pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu… harus menggendongnya sampai di rumahnya?" tanya Naruto. Sai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi siapa yang harus menggendongnya? Kita akan masuk sebentar lagi!" kata Naruto. Sai hanya terdiam.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya." Naruto memandang Sasuke heran saat pemuda itu mendekati Sakura, meraih tubuh wanita itu dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Tapi… kita akan masuk sebentar lagi, kau mau dihukum dengan Orochimaru-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ular tua itu," ucap Sasuke santai.

"Sasuke itu murid kesayangan Orochimaru-sensei, kau lupa, Naruto?" kata Sai.

"Hn, baiklah, aku akan membolos satu pelajaran, sampai jumpa." Sosok Sasuke kemudian hilang dari pandangan Naruto dan Sai. Sai tersenyum lagi ketika Sasuke telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Perhatiannya cukup besar terhadap gadis itu," ucapnya pelan. Naruto yang mendengarnya dengan samar menyuruh Sai mengulang perkataannya.

"Kau bilang apa Sai?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo masuk ke kelas." ucap pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu dan melangkah keluar ruangan OSIS diikuti dengan Naruto di belakangnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Hai hai minna! ^^**

**Maaf telat update(lagi), ini karena Microsoft office-ku rusak Dx**

**Untung saja bisa di download lagi XD**

**Hmm… chapter ini membosankan yah? Adegan Sasusakunya sedikit di chap ini…wkwkwkwk XD**

**Oh ya, banyak yang bilang alurnya cepat, aku sebenarnya emang sengaja buat alurnya cepat, karena aku nggak suka lambat#alasan konyol**

**Hahaha…! Okeoke, kalau alur fic ini emang cepat, aku akan perlambat lagi ^^**

**Aku akan membalas review yang unlogin dulu **

**Sasusaku kira :**

Hai…! ^^

Hahaha… kamu tiga kali review 'kan?aku bertanya hanya memastikan kalau kamu ini orang yang sama..haha#lupakan

Hm… lama banget yah? Alasannya udah aku kemukakan di atas ^^

Dan… soal panjang…eerr… #plak

Oke, aku akan usahain buat yang panjang-panjang (?) dan… soal Sasuke itu siapa, nanti akan di beritahu juga kok..terus baca aja… ^^

review lagi yah? ^^

**Ribby-chan :**

Hai! Salam kenal, haha.. alurnya kecepatan yah? Akan kucoba perlambat alurnya, oke. Thanks semangat dan reviewnya, review lagi ^^

**Sherlock Holmes :**

Hai! Arigatou mo~ thanks juga ats semangatnya! Review lagi? ^^

**loginantinihACC :**

hai….

tentang Sasuke itu apa, login-san tebak-tebak aja dulu…hohoho..#laughdevil

oke, thanks udah review, review lagi!

**Mako-chan :**

Salam kenal Mako-san! Thanks udah review dan udah penasaran! Review lagi ^^

**Sadika : **

HAI…! Salam kenal Sadika-san! ^^

Thanks for review dan udah suka sama fic ini, di tunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

**oke, aku rasa udah semuanya, gomen kalo aku salah ketik dalam penulisan namanya :D**

**terakhir, aku hanya mau bilang**

REVIEW PLEASEE! .

**Arigatou~  
**

**Hany-chan DHA E3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Night School**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalo Naruto punya gue, gue akan nikahin tuh SasuSaku**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, and Humor, maybe?**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course**

**Warning : jelek, ooc,menyebebkan mual-mual, typo berserakan di mana-mana, kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca yaaa,.. ;)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Chapter 4 : ****Who exactly ****are you****, ****Sasuke****?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita berambut softpink nampak sedang menggeliat di kasur berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Wanita itu nampak terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui ventilasi-ventilasi kamarnya. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan, memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna emerald yang daritadi bersembunyi di bawah kelopak matanya. Lama ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan sayu, menandakan bahwa wanita itu masih merasa mengantuk. Namun seketika matanya membulat lebar saat mengetahui di mana ia berada sekarang.

"Haaahhh!" Ia berteriak kaget saat ia sadar dia berada di kamarnya. Ia langsung menyibak selimut yang tadinya menutupi badannya dan segera bangun. Gadis itu duduk di ranjangnya.

"A-aku… kenapa bisa ada disini?!" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bingung akan apa yang terjadi. Memorinya mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam, saat ia masih menunggu di ruang OSIS. Ia mengingat dirinya yang kesal karena menunggu, dan jatuh tertidur di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu.

"Aku ingat… aku tertidur, tapi, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya bingung. Dan seketika menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Cih! Aku berjam-jam menunggu Sasuke, tapi pada akhirnya aku tertidur dan tidak bertemu dengannya?!" umpatnya kesal. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang jatuh tertidur, usahanya semalam untuk menunggu Sasuke sia-sia. Ia tak bertemu Sasuke! Tak sempat berbicara pada pemuda itu! Membuatnya ingin berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, namun mengingat kaa-sannya ada di bawah, ia akhirnya tak jadi berteriak daripada mendengar omelan kaa-sannya yang akan membuatnya lebih kesal lagi.

**~~~0~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino memandang Sakura kesal. Gadis itu terus menerus tidak menggubris Ino dari tadi, membuat Ino kesal padanya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Ino tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura santai seraya mendengar gurunya menjelaskan.

"Bohong." Sakura menatap Ino. Ino juga menatap Sakura dengan tajam, kemudian Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu buat aku agar bisa mengerti Sakura!" Ino berkata dengan cukup keras, membuat mereka mendapat teguran dari guru mereka.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku bilang kau tidak akan mengerti," kata Sakura lagi yang membuat Ino kecewa sekaligus cemberut mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap kelas itu dengan pandangan tidak sabar, kali ini ia tidak akan tertidur lagi. Sudah ia bulatkan tekadnya untuk bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang beberapa hari ini mencuri hatinya. Sakura mendongak dengan refleks saat ia mendengar langkah kaki. Ia mengintip dari celah-celah pintu, ingin mengetahui siapa di luar, namun ia tak melihat apapun, sehingga memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan, saat ia keluar, mata emeraldnya membelalak lebar saat melihat seseorang yang berada di depannya saat ini. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sasuke?" gumamnya refleks. Sasuke juga terkejut, namun ia sembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya itu di balik wajah stoic yang selalu ia pasang itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura seketika terdiam, ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Apakah ia harus mengatakan kalau ia menunggu pemuda itu?

"Err…a-aku sedang mengerjakan tugas OSIS ku," dusta gadis dengan pipi tembem itu. Untung saja Sasuke tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut.

"Aku datang terlalu cepat," gumam Sasuke yang dapat didengar oleh Sakura.

"Iya, Naruto yang biasanya datang lebih cepat juga belum datang," kata Sakura canggung. Suasana agak kaku saat ini, membuat Sakura mengusap tengkuknya beberapa kali. Entah datang darimana, angin berhembus kencang, membuat Sakura kedinginan dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil mengelus-elus kedua lengannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke membuka jaket hitamnya dan memasangkannya ke tubuh Sakura, Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan itu seketika blushing.

"Masih kedinginan?" Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Aku lebih baik kedinginan daripada membiarkanmu kedinginan," ucapnya yang lagi-lagi membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Well, sepertinya gadis pink itu sudah lupa tujuan utamanya menunggu Sasuke akibat perlakuan pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"A-arigatou…" ucap Sakura dengan semburat merah tipis di pipi chubby-nya.

"Hn."

Sakura tersentak, baru saja mengingat tujuannya ke sini, baru saja ia ingin menanyakannya, namun ia sadar ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Jika ia menanyakan hal itu sekarang, mungkin moment romantis ini akan hilang, dan Sakura tidak mau itu terjadi!

'Aku lebih baik penasaran seumur hidup daripada kehilangan saat-saat romantis ini!' batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Kapan kau mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Kau mengusirku?" Sakura bertanya balik sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya." Sakura melihat jam tangannya. Ini baru jam 08.15 p.m, pada jam segini, kaa-sannya masih belum mencarinya.

"Boleh aku menemanimu sebentar di sini? Aku malas pulang ke rumah," kata Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura datar dan kemudian tersenyum sangaaat tipis.

"Boleh," ujarnya yang membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia merasa orang di depannya telah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang ia kenal. Sasuke yangmembuatnya jatuh cinta, tak peduli Sasuke itu bukanlah seorang manusia, asal bersamanya, Sakura pasti akan merasa senang.

"Kau mau ke tempat lain?" ajak Sasuke. Sakura hanya menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Mereka melangkah menuju taman sekolah mereka. Sakura tercenggang, ia tak menyangka taman sekolahnya begitu indah di malam hari. Itu dikarenakan oleh kunang-kunang berwarna-warni yang memenuhi taman itu.

"I-indah sekaliii!" ucapnya takjub.

"Hn."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan pemandangan di depan mereka. Ia melihat gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura yang sadar tengah diperhatikan, menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Pandangan mereka bertemu, namun Sasuke segera membuang mukanya. Sakura juga segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tunjukkan aku tempat yang indah lagi Sasuke…" kata Sakura dan tanpa sadar menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tampak pasrah saja ditarik.

"Hanya ini tempat indah yang kutahu," ucapnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Niat untuk menanyakan Sasuke akan hal yang terjadi di malam itu benar-benar sirna. Sakura tahu diri, ia tidak ingin Sasuke menghindarinya lagi. Mungkin ia akan menanyakan hal itu lain kali. Saat ada waktu yang tepat.

"Besok bulan purnama…" gumam Sakura yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke sembari menatap bulan yang sudah hampir sepenuhnya bulat itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bisakah, kau janji padaku satu hal?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji akan menepatinya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius. Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Jangan pernah menemuiku saat bulan purnama." Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia nampak tak setuju.

"Aku butuh alasan," ujar gadis musim semi tersebut. Sasuke hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tidak ada alasan, aku hanya tidak mau kau menemuiku saat bulan purnama." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura menyusul pemuda itu di belakangnya.

"Tapi…kenapa?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada ragu.

"Hn, terserah kau." Tidak nyambung! Batin Sakura sweatdrop.

Sakura kemudian berlari kecil sampai ia mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Wanita musim semi tersebut menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan riang.

"Dan bisa kau janji satu hal?" tanyanya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bisakah kau…" Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang.

"…tak mengusirku lagi? Dan tak akan menggunakan sihirmu yang membuat badanku tak bisa bergerak?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal saat mengingat bagaimana pemuda itu 'menyihir' dirinya agar tak bisa bergerak bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, membuat Sakura semakin menatap pemuda itu kesal namun tak dielaknya lagi, semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya saat ini.

"Jika kau tak melakukan hal aneh, aku tak akan melakukannya." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak yakin.

"Hei! Kenapa harus ada syaratnya?!" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Kau itu wanita amatir, harus dijaga saat kau bertindak gila." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sasuke baru saja menghinanya! Sakura baru saja ingin marah-marah, namun tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak, suaranya tak dapat keluar. Ini… sihir licik Sasuke lagi! Sakura memandang Sasuke kesal, sementara pria itu hanya terkikik geli melihat Sakura dengan wajah polosnya sekarang, namun Sasuke tahu pasti saat ini di dalam hatinya, Sakura sangat kesal padanya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengatur nafasnya. Kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dingin dengan wajah datar lagi. Kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum simpul sesaat. Sakura masih memandang lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan kesal, meskipun suka, tetap saja dia kesal!

"Hentikan! Eh?" Sakura terkejut, suaranya dapat keluar sekarang. Namun anggota badannya masih tidak dapat bergerak kecuali kepala pinknya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku seperti ini?" ucap gadis itu dengan kesal. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"Sampai kau berjanji, tidak akan menemuiku saat bulan purnama." Sakura mendeathglare Sasuke, namun Sasuke tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari iris emerald itu. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah… aku tidak akan menemuimu saat bulan purnama," ujarnya cemberut. Sasuke menatapnya datar, merasa kurang yakin akan janji yang dilontarkan wanita pink tersebut.

"Aku janji!" seru Sakura. Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya, sepertinya malam ini dia kebanyakan tersenyum. Sasuke kemudian membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"H-hey! Kau mau ke mana?! Lepaskan aku dulu!" seru Sakura saaat dilihatnya Sasuke menjauh darinya. Sasuke tetap berjalan tanpa menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Heii! Sasuke!" teriaknya lebih keras. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, namun tak membalikkan badannya, di bawah sinar bulan, lelaki itu menyeringai. Sakura yang awalnya terpengarah melihat seringai Sasuke itu baru paham sekarang, Sasuke mengerjainya!

.

.

.

**Disisi lain**

Seorang pemuda berkacamata dan pria berambut hitam panjang terlihat bersembunyi di balik pohon besar di taman tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Mereka mengamati sepasang pemuda-pemudi tersebut dari balik pohon.

"Tuan Orochimaru, apa kita harus menembaknya sekarang?" tanya pemuda berkacamata dengan rembut kelabu itu kepada sorang pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Tunggu sampai aku memberimu perintah," kata pria itu. Pemuda berkacamata tadi menurunkan pistolnya.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang harus kutembak?" tanya pria berkacamata itu lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kau menembak keduanya?"

"Aku bisa, tapi itu hanya berlaku bagi manusia biasa Tuan, mereka bukan manusia biasa. Mereka bahkan akan lebih cepat menghindari peluru pistol ini sebelum peluru pistol ini mengenainya." Pria yang dipanggil Orochimaru tadi menatap wanita berambut pink dan pemuda berambut raven yang sedang duduk di taman yang berjarak kira-kira 10 meter darinya itu. Nampaknya bawahannya itu benar, mereka bukan manusia biasa, mereka adalah monster yang harus mereka musnahkan.

"Kalau begitu, tembak saja wanita itu," katanya. Bawahannya tersenyum miring.

"Tunggu sampai aku memberi perintah."

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

.

.

.

Satu hal yang baru kuketahui tentang Sasuke. Ternyata dibalik sifat dinginnya itu, dia pemuda yang jahil! Sangat jahil! Melebihi jahilnya Konohamaru, anak tetanggaku yang nakalnya minta ampun dan selalu mengerjaiku! Aku menatap Sasuke dari jauh. Aku yakin pemuda itu pasti akan kembali lagi. Diakan hanya mengerjaiku! Mana mungkin dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja 'kan?

Aku tersenyum senang saat melihatnya kembali dengan membawa kantongan di tangannya. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku, aku bisa bergerak sekarang! Aku menerima kopi yang dia ulurkan padaku. Kami duduk di kursi yang berada di taman itu. Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah jam 09.00 p.m, kami telah mengahabiskan empat puluh lima menit bersama. Wow! Ini rekor dunia bagiku! Aku melirik Sasuke melalui ekor mataku. Aku cukup heran akan tingkahnya kali ini. Malam ini, tingkah Sasuke sedikit 'ceria' dibanding sebelumnya, ia juga tak pernah mengungkit malam kemarin. Padahal dia menyuruhku untuk tidak menemuinya lagi, tapi mengapa sekarang ia betah-betah saja dengan kehadiranku di sampingnya?

Haaaahhh… entahlah, aku coba untuk menepis segala pikiranku tentang malam itu. Sasuke kembali seperti biasa juga sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi kalau dipikir, Sasuke memang sosok misterius. Dia tipe orang yang melambungkan seseorang tinggi-tinggi lalu menjatuhkannya, dan melupakannya.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn,"

"Kau ini… makhluk apa?" Great! Pertanyaanku membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arahku. Seakan ingin menjeratku ke dalam iris kelam miliknya.

"Ada saatnya kau tahu," katanya misterius. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Kau makhluk cuek," ucapku. Membuatnya melirikku dengan ekor matanya.

"Hn." Kami terdiam lagi. Oh god! Aku benci suasana diam-diaman seperti ini! Otakku mulai berpikir cepat, mencari topik untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kau…" Aku menoleh menatap kedua mata onyx-nya. Ternyata dia yang pertama kali membuka percakapan.

"…benar-benar ingin tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya dengan nada serius. Aku berpikir dan kemudian mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum lagi, aku menatap mata onyx-nya dalam.

"Aku ini…"

.

"Tembak."

.

"…adalah seorang-"

.

DORRRR!

**To be continued**

**Nyahahahahahahahahahaha! #stress ngeliat chapter ini**

**Ternyata hasilnya lebih buruk dari yang kupikirkan =v= Maaf ya reader sekalian yang cantik, yang ganteng, baik, imut, serta rajin menabung (?)**

**Oke, aku akan menjelaskan yang ada di atas. Si ular mengira bahwa Sakura juga anggota dari kalangan monster-monster seperti Sasuke, Naruto, dll, makanya dia menyuruh bawahannya(yang pasti reader udah tahu siapa) untuk menembak Sakura :D . jika ada yang masih ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan di kotak review ^^**

**Aku balas review yang unlogin dulu :**

**Hanaretara :**

Haaii! Kita ketemu lagi di fic ini ^^ wkwkwk

Hahaha… mau dibawa pulang ke mana mbak? XD

Oke, makasih buat reviewnya ^^ aku tunggu reviewnya lagi ^o^

**Zukazuka :**

Hai zuka-san!

Makasih udah review, review lagi dan salam kenal ^b^

**Yoru gak login : **

Haiiii! Makasih udah review…

Haha.. review lagi doonggg…#puppy eyes no jutsu

**Mako-chan :**

Hai mako-san!

Makasih udah review dan udah penasaran :p

Sekali lagi makasih, review lagi yaahh? ^^

**Sasusaku kira :**

Haaaii!

Hwaa…makasih udah mau ngerti#peluk

Ini, adegan Sasusaku-nya banyak kan? Tapi gak jelas, wkwkwk XD

Oke, makasih udah review ^^ review lagi ^b^

**Oke, done? Maaf bagi yang salah dalam penulisan nama :p teledor**

**dan bagi yang login, silahkan cek PM kalian masing-masing :D  
**

**Hn, disini aku banyakin adegan sasusakunya, selain karena request#lirik sasusaku kira, aku sengaja, agar fic ini alurnya lambat dikit. Tapi kenapa malah nggak jelas yah? =v=**

**Oke, terakhir…**

**Review please!**

**Arigatou :D**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau…"

Onyx itu menatap gadis di depannya dalam.

"…benar-benar ingin tahu siapa aku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk yakin.

"Aku adalah seorang…"

.

"Tembak."

.

DORR!

.

**Night School**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy.**

**Warning : Ooc, abal, gak menarik, don't like don't read!**

**Chapter 5 : This is me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata emerald Sakura membelalak tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong saat melihat Sasuke yang berada di depannya memegang perutnya yang bersimbah darah itu dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Apa yang terjadi? Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Suara tembakan. Sasuke yang melompat ke arahnya, dan Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk dengan perut bersimbah darah.

Seakan kesadarannya telah kembali, Sakura tersentak dan segera menghampiri Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya. Sakura memegang pundak Sasuke dengan tangan gemetar saat mendengar rintihan kesakitan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Ukh…" Air mata Sakura mulai bertetesan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Memanggil Naruto? Apakah pemuda itu sudah ada di sekolahnya? Tapi… apa ia harus meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian? Tidak. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia memandang sekeliling masih dengan air mata yang bertetesan di pipi chubby-nya, mencari pelaku atas semua ini.

"K-keluar! Siapa yang menembak?! Keluarlah! Tampakkan dirimu, pengecut!" teriaknya. Ia akui, sebenarnya saat ini ia sangat ketakutan. Takut kehilangan Sasuke dan takut menghadapi sang penembak. Namun ia sedikit demi sedikit mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Sebab, siapapun penembak itu, ia telah melukai Sasuke!

"Ayo keluar! Dasar pengecut! Kau takut, heh?!" Suara gadis itu bergetar. Sedangkan dua orang pria di balik pohon itu hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Apa kita harus menghadapinya, Tuan Orochimaru?" Kabuto bertanya pada tuannya.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Orochimaru. Kabuto nampak kaget mendengar jawaban tuannya.

"Tapi kenapa? Ini kesempatan kita untuk mendapat dua makhluk itu sekaligus!" imbuhnya. Namun Orochimaru hanya tersenyum seraya menjilati bibirnya sendiri menggunakan lidahnya yang mirip ular itu.

"Apakah kau benar-benar pengecut? Menghadapi seorang gadis sendirian bahkan lebih rendah dari seorang pengecut." Kabuto bungkam mendengar perkataan tuannya itu.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah Kabuto, ayo kita pulang," kata Orochimaru. Kabuto pun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua pun menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Sadarlah!" Sakura menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak meresponnya, hanya menutup matanya karena kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sasuke! Kumohon…" lirih Sakura. Sakura kemudian memeluk tubuh pemuda itu sambil menangis. Ia baru sadar sekarang. Sadar bahwa semestinya ialah yang terkena peluru itu, namun Sasuke melindunginya, melompat ke depannya dan akhirnya ialah yang tertembak. Semua kesalahannya. Seharusnya saat ini ialah yang merintih kesakitan, ialah yang harusnya pingsan, bukan Sasuke, bukan pemuda itu!

Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke bergerak. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya dengan nada lebih riang dari sebelumnya. Sasuke perlahan-lahan bangun terduduk sambil memegang keningnya.

"Ah… kau jangan bergerak! Lukamu sangat parah, aku akan memanggil Naruto," kata Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Namun Sasuke tak meresponnya, masih memegang keningnya dengan mata tertutup.

"Aku sangat senang kau sadar! Aku takut kehilanganmu! Aku sangat cemas! Akhirnya sekarang kau-" Senyum Sakura menghilang sekejab saat Sasuke membuka matanya. Mata pemuda itu menunjukkan sorot dingin, dan anehnya, mata pemuda itu berwarna merah, semerah darah yang baru kali ini Sakura melihatnya.

"S-Sasuke? Ma-matamu kenapa…?" tanya Sakura kebingungan dengan raut wajah cemas sekaligus takut. Sasuke kemudian berdiri, Sakura juga ikut berdiri, namun ia melangkah mundur, takut dengan Sasuke yang menjadi dingin begini.

"Arrrgghh!" Pemuda itu memegang kepalanya sambil berteriak kesakitan. Sakura semakin khawatir namun takut mendekati pemuda itu. Sasuke terus menerus memekik kesakitan, masih dengan darah yang mengalir di perutnya.

"Sasuke? K-kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Arrgghh!" Sakura melangkah mundur mendengar erangan Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan, dua pasang sayap tumbuh di bagian punggung Sasuke. Rambut yang tadinya berwarna biru kelam kini berubah menjadi warna kelabu dan tumbuh lebih panjang.

Sakura semakin ketakutan. Melihat Sasuke yang menjadi menyeramkan seperti ini membuat kakinya gemetaran. Air mata yang tadinya kering kini jatuh kembali. Sasuke menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah dinginnya. Mata merahnya menatap Sakura seakan ingin memakannya saat itu juga.

Sakura membalikkan badannya. Berlari sekencang mungkin seraya mengusap air matanya yang masih terus mengalir. Gadis itu berlari kencang menuju gedung sekolahnya. Ia menghindar. Ia sangat ingin menghindar dari Sasuke yang berubah sosok seperti ini. Gadis itu mempercepat larinya, seakan Sasuke mengejarnya dari belakang.

BRUKK!

Tubuh gadis itu sedikit linglung saat menabrak seseorang.

"Sakura-chan? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya suara pemuda yang ditabraknya itu. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Naruto!" ucapnya lega, namun masih terisak.

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya pemuda itu khawatir.

"Sasuke…S-Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?! Ada apa dengan Sasuke?!" tanya pemuda itu semakin khawatir. Sakura sangat ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Namun tubuhnya menjadi lemas, matanya mulai mengabur, dan perlahan-lahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sakura-chan?!"

.

.

.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

Kring…kring…

"Halo? Kediaman Yamanaka, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita berambut pirang dengan mata aquamarine itu pada sang penelpon.

"Ino? Ino ada?" sahut penelpon itu.

"Ibu Sakura? Saya Ino, ada apa baa-san?" Kata gadis itu dengan suara pelan.

"Ino… apa Sakura ada di sana?" Alis Ino mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan ibu sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak bersamanya sejak pulang sekolah. Ada apa baa-san?" tanya gadis itu mulai khawatir.

"Sakura tidak pulang sampai saat ini, ini sudah pukul sebelas malam… apa kau tidak tahu Sakura ada di mana?" tanya ibu Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu baa-san, aku akan memberitahu teman-teman yang lain…" katanya. Seakan mengingat sesuatu, ia berkata.

"Ah! Tadi dia bilang ingin tinggal di sekolah karena tugas OSIS nya yang menumpuk, mungkin dia ada di sekolah!" ujar Ino.

"Sampai larut malam begini? Ino… bisa baa-san minta tolong?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"Iya, aku akan berusaha. Minta tolong apa baa-san?"

"Bisa kau ke sekolah untuk mengecek apakah Sakura ada di sana? Aku akan pergi ke rumah teman-temanmu yang lain untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sakura."

Glek!

Ino menelan ludahnya. Sekolah?! Malam-malam begini?! Hell no!

"Ino? Aku mohon… aku sangat khawatir dengan Sakura…" pinta ibu Sakura. Ino kembali menelan ludahnya. Tapi… demi Sakura, demi sahabatnya itu, ia mau tidak mau harus melakukannya!

"Baik baa-san," ucapnya setengah hati.

"Terima kasih Ino, terima kasih Nak," ucap ibu Sakura. Ino tersenyum, ibu Sakura sangat menyayangi sahabat pink-nya itu.

"Iya baa-san," ucap gadis itu mengakhiri percakapan dan menutup teleponnya. Kemudian ia mengambil jaketnya, bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolahnya.

"Baiklah Ino, kau akan berjuang antara hidup dan mati." ucapnya lebay.

.

.

.

"Unngghh…"

"Sakura-chan? Kau sudah sadar?"

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia melihat pemandangan sekelilingnya.

"Naruto? Sai?" katanya. Ia kemudian celingak-celinguk seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Sasuke? Di mana Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu. Naruto dan Sai tersenyum.

"Dia di sampingmu, Sakura-chan!" Sakura menoleh ke samping. Sasuke sedang tertidur di ranjang yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Sakura baru sadar bahwa saat ini ia berada di UKS. Sakura menatap Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya, atau… apakah ia hanya bermimpi?

"Lukanya cukup parah, tapi untunglah ada Tsunade-sensei yang membantu kami." Perkataan Naruto seakan meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ini semua adalah kenyataan dan bukan mimpi.

"Tsunade-sensei?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Dia… adalah kepala sekolah di sekolah ini, jadi, dia yang mengobati Sasuke?

"Kau pasti belum tahu, Tsunade-sensei itu juga anggota dari kami, dan punya keahlian untuk menyembuhkan orang." Sai menerangkan dengan senyum palsunya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya ber-oh ria. Kemudian wanita itu menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Aku keluar dulu, ingin mencari udara segar!" kata Sai dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto serta Sasuke di dalam UKS.

"Dia… siapa dia sebenarnya?" kata Sakura yang membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Apa maksud-"

"Jelaskan siapa Sasuke sebenarnya!" pinta Sakura memohon pada Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sudah kubilang, kami ini setengah manusia, setengah monster, termasuk Sasuke." Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Namun Sasuke sedikit berbeda dari kami. Ia mempunyai aliran yang berbeda. Aku sendiri ialah monster rubah, dan Sasuke adalah kelelawar," jelas Naruto. Sakura mendengarnya dengan cermat. Kelelawar? Ia teringat akan sayap Sasuke yang memang menyerupai kelelawar.

"Aliran? Aliran apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Naruto hanya menghela nafas sebelum berkata.

.

"Vampir."

.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

Ino melangkah memasuki gedung sekolahnya dengan wajah pucat, pertanda bahwa wanita itu sangat ketakutan. Bayangan-bayangan mitos terngiang di kepalanya.

'Huuf… tenanglah Ino! Demi Sakura!' batinnya menenangkan diri. Peluh mulai membanjiri pelipisnya.

'Jika kau berada di sekolah lebih dari jam sembilan malam, maka kau akan melihat…' Shit! Mengapa ia jadi teringat mitos tentang sekolahnya ini?!

Bulu kuduk gadis bermata aquamarine itu mulai merinding. Selain karena ketakutannya, juga karena udara malam yang sangat menusuk.

Syuuuu…..

Suara angin malam itu seakan mengejeknya yang sedang ketakutan. Sialan! Ia terus mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Nona?" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia merinding, gemetaran, dan ketakutan. Ia takut membalikkkan badannya, mungkin saat dia berbalik, ia akan melihat hantu tanpa wajah, bersimbah darah, atau hantu bermulut sobek seperti di kebanyakan film-film horror.

"Hei?" panggil orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu ketika merasa dirinya tak direspon. Ino memberanikan dirinya melihat kebelakang. Dan…

"KYAAAA! KYAAA! KYAAAA!" teriaknya dengan suara keras. Membuat sosok yang kini berada di depannya menutup telinganya.

"Hei? Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda yang tadi menepuk pundaknya itu.

"KYAAA! Makhluk hiduppp!" teriaknya lagi.

'Makhluk hidup?' Sai menampakkan wajah kebingungan. Apa semenyeramkan itukah dirinya?

"T-tenanglah Nona, aku bukan makhluk hidup!" Ino yang tadinya menutup wajahnya kini mencoba mengintip. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menutupnya lagi.

"Mana mungkin kau bukan makhluk hidup! Kulitmu saja putih pucat! Akuilah wahai arwah gentayangan!" katanya. Wah… sepertinya dia cukup lancang kali ini.

"Arwah gentayangan? Aku bahkan belum meninggal!" Sai tampak tak setuju dengan perkataan Ino. Ino sendiri mulai kesal dengan makhluk yang berada di depannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan membuka matanya. Saat ini ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan kulit yang sangat pucat berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah yang nampak protes. Jika diperhatikan, pria di depannya ini memang tidak terlalu terlihat seperti hantu gentayangan, malah… pemuda di depannya ini sungguh tampan!

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Sekali hantu tetap hantu! Biarpun hantu itu tampan, cantik, imut, Ino tidak peduli! Yang jelas sosok di depannya ini adalah hantu, dan itu semua tidak bisa disangkal lagi.

"Hm… sepertinya kau bukanlah hantu yang jahat," ucap gadis itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan hantu, Nona." Sai menatap gadis di depannya. Gadis itu menarik bagi seorang Sai.

"Terserah kau! Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk melihat sosok sepertimu! Aku mencari temanku, Haruno Sakura!" kata Ino mengalah. Sai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sakura?"

"Ya! Kau kenal dia? Atau jangan-jangan… kau sudah memakan sahabatku itu?" Ino menatap Sai dengan pandangan curiga. Sedangkan Sai hanya mendengus menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak tertarik memakan sahabatmu itu…" Sai mendekati Ino. "Aku lebih tertarik untuk memakanmu, Nona."

.

.

.

"Vampir?!" Sakura menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Vampir? Sasuke? Apakah malam itu… Sasuke benar-benar ingin menggigitnya? Dan mimpi itu…

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah drastis. Sakura tak menghiraukan pemuda di depannya. Gadis itu fokus dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke jelas ingin menggigitnya. Tapi… satu pertanyaan yang terngiang di pikiran Sakura. Kenapa malam itu… Sasuke tak menggigitnya saja?

"Sasuke benci dirinya yang menjadi vampir." Perkataan Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura seakan pria pirang itu dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Kakeknya, Uchiha Madara, adalah vampir tulen. Namun ia menikah dengan seorang monster kelelawar. Lalu lahirlah ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku yang diwariskan darah monster dan vampir. Kemudian paman Fugaku menikah dengan seorang manusia bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke dan kakaknya pun diwariskan tiga aliran sekaligus. Aliran vampire, monster, dan manusia. Karena itulah, jika bulan purnama, Sasuke akan berubah seperti tadi," ucap Naruto menjelaskan. Hm, kini Sakura mengerti mengapa Sasuke tak ingin jika dia menemuinya pada bulan purnama. Tapi, sekarang bukan bulan purnama, mengapa dia bisa berubah wujud?

"Sasuke juga akan berubah wujud saat dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa." Naruto berkata lagi. Tampaknya pemuda itu memang pandai membaca pikirannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam, dia akan berubah saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Itu berarti, saat ini dia sangat kesakitan. Seharusnya Sakuralah yang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa itu saat ini. Bukan Sasuke…

"Kenapa dia membenci dirinya yang menjadi vampir?" tanya Sakura.

"Teme bilang, vampir itu suka membunuh. Dia bilang vampir hanya bisa membunuh orang yang tak berdosa, dan menjadikan orang yang dia gigit menjadi anggota alirannya. Sasuke benci membunuh orang yang tak berdosa," jelas Naruto.

"Alasannya?" Sakura masih penasaran dengan Sasuke.

"Alasannya…" Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Sakura menunggu jawaban pemuda itu dengan serius.

.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hehe…"

Gubrakk!

Sakura sweatdrop seketika. Baru saja ia melihat sosok Naruto dengan pribadi lain, kini ia kembali menjadi pribadinya yang konyol!

"Sasuke tak mau memberitahu alasannya! Dia sungguh keras kepala!" kata Naruto.

"Hhh… sudahlah, mungkin dia punya alasan mengapa ia tak bisa mengatakannya," ujar Sakura. Kini ia tahu siapa Sasuke. Ternyata inilah sosok sebenarnya dari orang yang ia cintai. Mendengar siapa Sasuke, tak mengurangi rasa cinta Sakura pada pemuda itu. Naruto yang melihat Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan lembut, tidak ingin mengganggu mereka dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Hantu!"

"Bukan,"

"Hantu!"

"Bukan,"

"HANTU!"

Naruto sweatdrop melihat salah satu sahabatnya sedang berdebat dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ia ketahui. Pemuda itu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya. Sai dan Ino serentak menoleh padanya.

"KYAAA! Rubaaah!" pekik Ino memekakkan telinga.

"H-hei! Tenanglah!" Sai mencoba menenangkan Ino.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto pada Sai.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia teman Sakura," kata Sai. Ino melirik Naruto. OMG! Sosok yang satu ini bahkan lebih parah dari si mayat hidup!

"Sakura? Kau mencarinya? Ayo ikuti aku!" kata Naruto mengajak Ino kemudian berjalan di depan Sai dan Ino. Sai mengikutinya, namun Ino masih diam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tak mau bertemu sahabatmu itu?" tanya Sai pada Ino yang ada di belakangnya, sedangkan Naruto masih terus berjalan.

"Kalian berdua pasti akan memakanku!" kata Ino. Sai menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah," kata Sai dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

"Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku bodoh!" teriak Ino. Sai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi kau mau apa, Nona?" tanya Sai seraya tersenyum palsu. Ino mendengus kesal.

"Yakin kau tidak akan memakanku?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Kalau kau tetap cerewet, aku akan memakanmu dalam sekali suapan." Sai berkata dengan tenangnya. Ino semakin kesal.

"Aku serius!" ucap Ino.

"Ikuti saja aku dan Naruto," kata Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Huh!" Ino membuang mukanya sembari mendengus kesal, namun kali ini ia berjalan mengikuti Sai. Sai masih diam di tempatnya sampai Ino berada di sampingnya, kemudian pemuda itu kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Ino yang masih membuang wajahnya.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

"Uggh…" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak bergerak.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura memastikan apakah ia sudah sadar atau belum.

Sasuke membuka matanya, menampilkan mata onyx-nya. Ia memandang Sakura.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya dan mencoba untuk duduk, namun nyeri ia rasakan di bagian perutnya.

"Ukh!" Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk.

"Jangan banyak bergerak," ucap Sakura lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke… sungguh, maafkan aku…" ujar Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu."

"Ini salahku! Gara-gara aku… kau terkena tembakan, seharusnya, aku yang terkena peluru itu," ucap Sakura. Air matanya kini kembali jatuh. Hari ini ia benar-benar cengeng. Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu tercenggang kaget.

"Ini salah si penembak," ucap pemuda itu. Sasuke benar kali ini.

"Ah! Aku tidak berhasil menemukan orang yang menembak kita," ucap Sakura sedih. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ada orang yang ingin menembaknya.

"Dia pasti Orochimaru," ucap Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke kebingungan. Orochimaru? Siapa dia?

"Dia adalah orang yang memburu kami. Aku tidak tahu maksud dan tujuannya, tapi aku tahu dia jahat." Sasuke berkata dengan datar.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku, bukan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Hn, baguslah. Aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjelaskan."

"Tunggu! Aku masih ingin bertanya, kenapa kau benci membunuh?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jika kau disuruh membunuh, apa kau mau?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu tidak! Tapi bagi seorang vampir, membunuh itu hal yang wajar!"

"Aku juga manusia, kau ingat? Walaupun cuma sebagian, tapi tetap saja aku termasuk manusia." Sakura masih belum menyerah.

"Pasti ada alasan lain!" katanya tak percaya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Alasan lain…" gumam Sasuke. "Kau ingin tahu?" lanjutnya. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Alasan itu…"

"Sakuraaa!" Perkataan Sasuke terpotong dengan suara lain, membuat Sakura mendengus kesal. Namun kekesalannya seketika menghilang melihat gadis di depannya.

"Ino?!" ucapnya refleks. Ino menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Kau membuat ibumu khawatir! Ternyata alasan kau pulang malam hanya untuk menemui makhluk-makhluk ini?!" ujar Ino kesal. Namun kekesalannya menghilang tatkala melihat Sasuke.

"Ah.." Pipi gadis itu merona merah melihat ketampanan Sasuke.

"Ssstt.. siapa dia?" Ino berbisik pada Sakura.

"Dia Sasuke. Kenapa?!" tanya Sakura galak. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku hanya bertanya jidat!" ucap Ino pedas.

"Pig!" Ino mendeathglare Sakura.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang! Ibumu mencarimu jidat!" Ino menarik paksa lengan Sakura.

"Iya! Iya!" kata Sakura pasrah.

"Aku pulang dulu, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto!" pamit Sakura, sedangkan Ino terus-menerus menariknya.

"Perlu antaran, Nona?" tawar Sai. Ino mendeathglare pemuda itu.

"Tidak perlu! Kami bisa jaga diri!" kata Ino sarkastik.

"Bukan kau, aku menawarkannya pada Sakura," ucap Sai yang membuat pipi Ino merona merah. GR sekali dia.

"Tidak perlu Sai, kami bisa jaga diri." Sakura tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Kedua gadis itupun melangkah keluar, namun Ino menyempatkan diri untuk menginjak kaki Sai sebelum mereka menghilang dari ambang pintu.

"Rasakan itu, mayat!"

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Hai minna!**

**Telat yah? Haha… maaf! Aku sibuk banget, sibuk dengan persiapan untuk UN..hehe**

**Dan kemungkinan besar, aku bakalan selalu telat update karena kesibukanku, maaf yaahh!*ojigi**

**Oke, thanks to :**

**Sarastriyani97**

**Hanazono yuri**

**Iya baka-san**

**Dhe-chan**

**Yoru-chan Kuchiki**

**Gita Zahra**

**Diella Nadilla SasuSakuLovers**

**Emiliaindri02**

**Prada males login**

**TFF UchiHaruno**

**Ayano futabei**

**Blue Pink Uchiha**

**Sasusaku kira**

**Sherlock holmes**

**Hatsune Cherry**

**Oke, maaf atas penulisan namanya, dan maaf juga aku gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu!**

**Hm… oke minna, aku akan kembali ke kesibukanku!**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please!**

**Arigatou!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Night School**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy.**

**Warning : Ooc, abal, gak menarik, don't like don't read!**

**Chapter 6 : Orochimaru?  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang aku tahu alasanmu selalu tak ingin pulang jika jam pelajaran telah selesai!" Sakura memandang Ino kaget saat gadis itu langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Sakura.

"Huh! Kau mengagetkanku saja Pig! Baru datang langsung saja menghampiriku dengan wajah menyebalkanmu itu!" Sakura menepis tangan Ino, membuat gadis dengan marga Yamanaka itu berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau jahat Sakura!" tudingnya. Sakura memandang sahabatnya itu heran. Dia? Jahat? Sepertinya dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padanya?

"Kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa ada makhluk tampan yang bersekolah di sini pada malam hari!" kata Ino dengan nada keras. Membuat Sakura melotot padanya.

"Jangan keras-keras Pig!" ucapnya memasang deathglare. Ino sontak menutup mulutnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin memberitahumu, hanya saja-" Sakura terdiam, mencari alasan yang tepat untuk dia kemukakan pada sahabat pirangnya. "-aku tidak ingin kau pulang larut malam." Alasan bodoh. Sakura mengumpat dalam hatinya, bisa-bisanya alasan tidak masuk akal itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Tidak masuk akal bagi Sakura, namun rupanya masuk akal bagi Ino. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum terharu.

"S-Sakura… ternyata, perhatianmu padaku memang sebesar jidatmu…" katanya terharu. Sakura yang mendengar itu pun lega sekaligus kesal.

"Ya, aku memang sahabat yang baik, dan aku harap kaupun demikian. Jadi kuharap, kau jangan merebut Sasuke dariku, karena dia cinta pertamaku!" ujar Sakura yang membuat Ino mendengus kesal.

"Memangnya kau punya hak mengaturku, heh?" Sakura mendeathglare Ino. "Dan, cinta pertama? Hahaha… kau membuatku tertawa! Ternyata kau sangat amat telat mengalami debaran asing yang dianamakan jatuh cinta!" lanjutnya yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya. Namun seketika Ino tersenyum.

"Tapi tenang saja, Jidat. Aku mana mungkin tega menyakiti sahabatku sendiri," ujarnya. "Sasuke memang tampan, tapi aku hanya tertarik padanya, tidak membuatku berhasil menyukainya. Perasaanku terhadap Sasuke dan perasaanmu terhadapnya jelas berbeda." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, namun terbesit ide jahil di kepalanya yang terbungkus rambut berwarna langka itu.

"Ya, dan perasaanku terhadap Sai dan perasaanmu terhadapnya juga berbeda," katanya dengan seringai jahil, membuat wajah Ino memanas.

"H-hei! Kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut nama mayat hidup itu!" kesal Ino, yang membuat Sakura semakin menyeringai.

"Memang kenapa? Sai, Sai, Sai, Sai, Sai, Sai, Sai." Ino mendeathglare Sakura. Gadis itu memang jahil tiada dua!

"Huh! Kau menyebalkan jidat!"

"Kau juga, Pig."

"Haaaahh…! Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat aku memberitahu bahwa kau menyukainya yah?" Ino menyeringai menyebalkan-dimata Sakura.

"Dan bagaimana kalau Sai tahu bahwa kau menyukainya?!" balas Sakura.

"Hei! Aku tak menyukai mayat itu! Harus berapa kali aku tegaskan, hah?!" teriak Ino kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya, frustasi mungkin? Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ino.

"Weeekk!" ejeknya. Ino semakin kesal melihatnya.

"Oh ya, Pig, awas saja kalau kau memberitahu Sasuke kalau aku menyukainya!" ancam Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan kau memang menyukainya!" tuding Ino.

"Tch, gengsi seorang wanita masih harus dipertahankan Ino-Pig! Kau saja yang telah kehilangan gengsi itu!"

"Enak saja!" Dan dimulailah pertengkaran tidak jelas antar sahabat itu. Sungguh ironis.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menemaniku menunggu di sini!"

Sakura memandang Ino kesal. Sedangkan Ino hanya cengengesan melihat sahabatnya. Jam pelajaran telah selesai sejam yang lalu, dan Sakura memang berniat menunggu Sasuke. Khawatir katanya. Namun gadis bermahkota pink itu tidak menyangka bahwa Ino juga akan ikut menemaninya menunggu. Jelas saja Sakura kesal, Ino pasti punya maksud lain. Gadis itu terus mengumpat kesal dalam hati, pasti Ino ingin menemui Sasuke! Sahabatnya itu ingin merebut pemuda yang telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta!

"Wah, kau jahat sekali Jidat, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja," jawab Ino enteng dengan wajah innocent yang membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Menunggu di sini benar-benar membosankan! Kau tidak bosan menunggu seperti ini setiap hari?!" tanya Ino. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum-senyam.

"Tidak juga, membayangkan akan bertemu dengan Sasuke membuat waktu seakan berputar begitu cepaaatt~" Ino memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura sudah gila sekarang! Tidak ada lagi Sakura yang cuek, dia menjelma menjadi Sakura yang dramatis!

"Kita harus menunggu tiga jam lagi untuk bertemu dengannya!" Sakura menunjuk arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.00 p.m, perkataan itu membuat Ino sukses membelalakkan matanya.

"HEEEEHHH?!"

**~~~0~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chaaaannn!" Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke sumber suara. Kini, mata emerald dan aquamarine itu melihat tiga orang pemuda berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hah? Kau lagi?" Sai menunjuk Ino, membuat gadis itu menatapnya galak.

"Apa?!" tanyanya. Sai cepat-cepat menggeleng dan kembali memasang senyum palsunya. Sedangkan pemuda di belakang Naruto dan Sai hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di belakang.

"A-ano… bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dan memegang perutnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

"Sekali lagi maaf, Sasuke…" lirih Sakura. Sasuke meresponnya dengan menggumamkan 'Hn' andalannya.

"Oh ya, Teme, Sai, ayo kita masuk! Sekarang pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei!" sorak Naruto. Sakura yang mendengar nama itu tersentak.

"Sa-Sasuke, Orochimaru? Bukankah dia-" Perkataan Sakura terputus saat tangan Sasuke menutup mulutnya. Ino, Sai, dan Naruto memandang keduanya bingung.

"Ng? Kau bilang sesuatu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto seraya mengorek kupingnya menggunakan telunjuknya, memastikan bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan telinganya.

"Tidak. Dia tidak berkata apapun." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Pemuda berkumis kucing itu mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum cerah.

"Hei! Kalian berdua, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut ke kelas kami?" ajak Naruto, membuat Sakura dan Ino kaget. Ikut di kelas mereka? Berarti… belajar bersama mereka?

"Usul yang bagus," respon Sai dengan senyum palsunya. "Aku rasa nona pirang ini setuju," lanjutnya.

"Hei! Aku bahkan belum berkata apapun!" ucap Ino protes.

"Tapi aku benar 'kan? Aku yakin kau tak keberatan," ucap Sai. Ino memanyungkan bibirnya, tapi kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sakura yang mulutnya masih ditutup juga ikut menangguk pertanda bahwa ia setuju dengan Ino yang setuju dengan Sai yang setuju dengan Naruto(?).

"Baiklah, ayo semuanya!" ucap Naruto memimpin. Ketiganya berjalan, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Hoi? Teme? Sakura-chan? Ayo!" ajaknya.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengannya," ujar Sasuke seraya melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Ino mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kyaaa! Sakura! Ganbatte!" pekiknya. Ganbatte? Untuk apa?

"Akhirnya penantianmu tidak sia-sia!" pekiknya lagi. Sakura membulatkan matanya, ingin membalas perkataan Ino, namun mulutnya masih dibekap Sasuke.

"Ayo! Kita masuuuk!" Ino menggenggam tangan Naruto dan Sai, mengajak mereka berdua masuk.

"Wah, saking cintanya kau padaku, sampai-sampai kau mencuri kesempatan untuk menggenggam tanganku?" Ino memandang Sai kesal dan seketika melepaskan genggamannya dengan kasar.

"Mimpi saja kau, mayat!"

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke? Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Sakura gugup. Perkataan Ino sungguh membuatnya bertingkah seperti sekarang ini. Dan yang membingungkan, Sasuke dari tadi hanya diam membisu, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa Sasuke hendak merangkai kalimat yang sesuai? Namun Sakura segera menepis bayangannya itu dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya. Pasti ada hal lain. Tapi… tidak ada salahnya berharap kan?

"Ino soal Orochimaru." Seketika hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping, namun ia berusaha tersenyum. Sudah ia duga, ia terlalu berharap lebih.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Seakan kehilangan kesadarannya, Sakura tersentak. "Ah! Iya! Aku baru ingat, Orochimaru itu… mengajar di sini saat malam hari?" tanyanya bingung.

"Benar. Dia menyamar sebagai guru di sekolah ini, namun aku tahu maksud dan tujuan sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin mendekati para murid di sekolah ini, dan pastinya mencari target, juga untuk menjadikannya sebagai budak."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kakekku. Uchiha Madara. Dia sudah lama bermusuhan dengan Orochimaru, dahulu, Orochimaru hanya mengejar kaum vampir, tapi entah kenapa, sekarang bukan hanya vampir, namun makhluk seperti Naruto dan Sai juga menjadi targetnya." Sakura mendengar dengan seksama penjelasan Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Mengincar makhluk seperti Naruto dan Sai? Saat itu, aku sedang bersamamu, berarti dia…"

"Ya, dia menduga kau juga seperti kami." Sakura merenung, namun tiba-tiba pertanyaan kembali meluncur di otaknya.

"Tidak masuk akal, Orochimaru mengajar di sekolah ini. Dan kelas malam hanya terdiri satu kelas, tidak mungkin dia tidak mengahafal siapa muridnya dan siapa yang bukan muridnya, bukan?" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Orochimaru hanya melaksanakan misinya di sini. Dia tidak perlu menghafal semua muridnya. Lagipula, Orochimaru adalah guru baru. Semenjak dia mengajar, dia selalu menyebut namaku, meminta pendapatku, seakan mengejekku sebagai cucu Madara yang notebane adalah musuhnya. Namun yang lainnya salah mengartikan, mereka mengira bahwa Orochimaru menyukaiku sebagai murid." Sakura merenung kembali. Orochimaru… nama itu melintas di pikirannya, entahlah. Menyebut namanya saja membuat Sakura merinding. Apakah Orochimaru itu orang yang menyeramkan?

"Aku rasa, lebih baik kau dan teman pirangmu itu pulang sekarang. Orochimaru itu berbahaya, dia pasti akan lebih mengincarmu dan kau akan tercatat sebagai targetnya." Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura. Khawatir? Apa dia benar-benar khawatir pada gadis itu?

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Percayalah." Sasuke tercenggang mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Aku… kurang lebih sekarang bisa mengerti sifatmu, Sasuke. Kau memang dingin, tapi kau lebih memperhatikan orang lain dibanding dirimu sendiri." Sasuke mengernyit kebingungan. Apa maksud gadis itu?

"Kau tidak ingin Naruto dan Sai, serta teman-temanmu yang lain tahu bahwa Orochimaru itu menyamar, dan sebenarnya membahayakan. Itu karena kau ingin berjuang sendiri, kau tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain. Kau ingin melawan Orochimaru sendiri. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?" Mata onyx Sasuke sedikit terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa Sakura mengetahui wataknya yang bahkan ia sendiri tak mengetahuinya?

"Tapi kau salah. Meskipun hanya sedikit, tapi kau juga manusia. Manusia ialah makhluk social, bukan individu, tidak akan bisa berjuang sendiri. Aku yakin teman-temanmu bisa membantumu, Sasuke. Cobalah sedikit terbuka dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu." Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Dan kemudian lelaki itu berjalan di depan Sakura.

"Ayo," ajaknya. Sakura yang kebingungan hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ke mana?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

"Menemui Orochimaru."

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki kelasnya. Sakura melihat Ino sedang mengobrol dengan gadis tanpa pupil dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat empat. Sakura mengingat-ingat nama gadis manis tanpa pupil itu, kalau tidak salah… namanya… ya! Hyuuga Hinata! Sakura menghampiri Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sai. Entahlah, meskipun tampak saling tidak menyukai, Ino dan Sai seperti pasangan yang kompak.

"Sakuraa!" seru Ino saat melihat Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-chan." Sakura tersenyum melihat Hinata yang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya, dan mata emeraldnya bergulir melihat gadis pirang berikat empat dengan kipas besar di belakangnya.

"Temari." Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri tanpa disuruh.

"Sakura," kata Sakura memeprkenalkan diri sembari tersenyum.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa ada manusia yang tidak takut pada kami," ujar Temari. Sakura dan Ino tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. Sebuah kebanggaan disebut seorang 'pemberani' secara tidak langsung.

Seketika suara riuh kelas hening saat seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Semua murid beranjak kembali ke tempatnya. Sakura bingung sekarang, dia tidak tahu di mana ia harus duduk sekarang.

"Sakura, kemari." Bak seorang pahlawan, Sasuke memanggil Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya. Naruto yang tadinya duduk di samping Sasuke telah diusir dan terpaksa harus duduk di samping Hinata yang membuat Hinata tak sadarkan diri saking malunya.

Sakura melihat Orochimaru memasuki kelas. Mata Sakura membelalak kaget melihat sosok Orochimaru. Dia… seperti jelmaan ular! Sakura merinding melihat Orochimaru, dari tampangnya saja, Sakura sudah tahu bahwa Orochimaru adalah orang yang berbahaya! Merasa diperhatikan, Orochimaru menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, membuat Sakura membuang mukanya. Keringat meluncur di pelipis Sakura, gadis itu tengah ketakutan saat ini.

Sakura melihat lagi ke arah Orochimaru, ular tua itu masih saja memperhatikan Sakura dengan mata tajamnya, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Ada apa dengan Orochimaru? Apa dia sadar bahwa Sakura sudah mengetahui maksud dan tujuannya berada di sekolah ini? Tubuh Sakura bergetar, namun seketika getarannya itu seakan hilang di terjang ombak saat sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya, ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke nampak tidak menghiraukan Sakura dan embuang tatapannya ke depan, namun tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura, seolah pemuda itu ingin menenangkan Sakura. Menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah menyemangatinya tanpa ada yang tahu, Sakura tersenyum lembut, dan kemudian menatap Orochimaru dengan pandangan menantang. Entah sadar dipandang dengan tatapan seperti itu, Orochimaru membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, membuat Sakura bernafas lega.

.

.

.

"…membuat kita harus mempertahankan diri kita sendiri dari buruan makhluk lain…" Sakura mengernyit heran. Pelajaran apa ini?! Ini bukannya pelajaran biologi, fisika, kimia, ekonomi, ataupun pelajaran lainnya, tapi ini pelajaran bertahan hidup! Sakura melirik Ino, nampaknya gadis itu juga cengo melihat pelajaran kelas malam ini. Sejak Orochimaru menjelaskan, yang masuk di otak Sakura hanya bertahan, memburu, membunuh, menerjang, dan sebagainya!

"…oleh karena itu, kalian harus cerdik mengendalikan kemampuan kalian, bukan begitu, Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura tersentak saat Orochimaru menyebut nama Sasuke. Sakura dapat mendengar dengan samar siswa-siswi di kelas itu berbisik-bisik 'Sasuke lagi… Sasuke lagi…' Setidaknya itulah bisikan mereka. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda itu menatap Orochimaru tajam.

Sedetik kemudian, bel berbunyi. 'Istirahat mungkin,' batin Sakura. Dan tebakannya benar, Orochimaru keluar ruangan, sementara para murid keluar kelas.

"Huaa… Sakura, aku akan dimarahi oleh ayahku! Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam!" ucap Ino cemas. Sakura juga cemas dalam hatinya, mungkin ibunya sekarang sudah menelpon teman-temannya yang lain untuk mengorek informasi tentang dimana ia berada saat ini.

"Benar juga… bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" ajak Sakura. Ino mengangguk.

"Butuh antaran Nona?" tawar Sai. Ino yang mempunyai pengalaman buruk atas pertanyaan ini hanya diam saja.

"Tidak perlu Sai," jawab Sakura. Sai hanya tersenyum palsu seperti biasanya.

"Kali ini bukan kau, aku menawarkan kepada seseorang yang telah jatuh cinta padaku sehingga rela duduk berdampingan denganku," ujarnya tenang. Ino menatap Sai tajam. Ke-GR-an sekali dia!

"Tidak perlu! Kalaupun ada yang kutakuti, itu berarti kau!" tunjuk Ino. Sai menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang baru kali ini Naruto, Sasuke, serta Sakura lihat. Ino yang merasa telah keterlaluan segera meminta maaf.

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku Sai, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk-"

"Sesulit itukah kau jujur dengan perasaanmu bahwa kau ingin diantar olehku yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta ini?" Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat Ino membalikkan badannya.

"Cih! Sakura! Ayo kita pulang!" ujarnya kesal. Sakura pun berpamitan pada Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke. Setelah berpamitan, mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan ketiga pemuda itu. Namun di tengah perjalanan, saat ingin menuju ke lapangan, Sakura terjatuh tanpa alasan (baca : jatuh konyol) membuat Naruto dan Ino tertawa kencang melihatnya. Namun seketika mereka berhenti tertawa saat Sakura meringis kesakitan. Gadis itu memegang lututnya. Ino terbelalak melihat darah mengalir di lutut Sakura.

"Sakura!" teriaknya. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura dan melihat lututnya. Sasuke melihat beling-beling kaca serta paku payung yang menancap di lutut gadis itu, yang membuat darah mengalir di lutut Sakura. Sakura tetap meringis.

"S-sakit…" rintihnya. Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju tempat duduk di sekitar lapangan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh ini?" gumam Sasuke dan melihat luka-luka Sakura.

"Akh!" Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangis saat Sasuke mencabut salah satu paku payung yang menancap di lutut kirinya. Paku itu menancap cukup dalam. Naruto dan Sai yang daritadi menghilang kini kembali membawa kotak P3K.

"Tahanlah," perintah Sasuke dan mencabut paku payung serta beling-beling kaca dari lutut Sakura. Tangis Sakura semakin pecah, air matanya jatuh membasahi luka-lukanya.

"Semuanya sudah kucabut, aku akan mengoles-" Perkataan Sasuke terputus seketika. Onyxnya membelalak.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang mewakili pertanyaan Naruto dan Sai.

"Sakura, lukamu…" Sakura berhenti terisak. Ia melihat lukanya, ada apa dengan luka itu?

"Kenapa… bekas tancapan beling dan paku payung itu hanya tinggal tiga?" Semuanya memperhatikan lutut Sakura. Benar juga, tadi luka itu ada banyak, mungkin lebih dari lima, tapi kenapa tinggal tiga?

"Sakura, air matamu…" Sakura menutup matanya rapat, membuat sisa-sisa air mata tadi jatuh dan menetes di salah satu lukanya, semuanya terkejut melihat luka yang ditetesi air mata tadi perlahan-lahan menutup, seakan telah sembuh dan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana.

"A-aku…" Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya, masih shock dengan peristiwa yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Sakura kau…" Naruto memandang Sakura tak percaya.

.

.

.

"…bukan manusia biasa."  
.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**#tepar**

**Selagi ada waktu, aku pergunakan buat ngetik lanjutan fic ini dan alhasil bisa selesai dalam waktu satu jam… membuat tanganku….#lirik tangan yang bengkok**

**Oke deh minna, aku harap kalian puas dengan chapter ini. Sorry pendek, aku gak tahu lagi mau ngomong apa…hiks..**

**Oke, balas review yang unlogin :**

**Sherlock Holmes :**

Hai Sherlock-san!

Penasaran? Buahahahaha!#tawa laknat

Malah aku suka kalau ada yang penasaran!#ditimpuk

Oke deh, thanks reviewnya review lagi yah XD

**Koibito cherry :**

Hai…

HAHAHAHA!#plak

Inilah review yang aku tunggu! Reviewer yang akhirnya menyadari apa yang aku mau sadarkan(?)

Oke, chap ini sudah jelaskan semuanya?

Soal GaaSaku, mungkin chapter-chapter ke depan deh, karena aku belum mau memunculkan Gaara, tapi aku pasti akan memunculkannya

Oke deh, review lagi yah, thanks reviewnya XD

**Sherlock holmes :**

Wah, kamu review dua kali?

Haha.. gak apa kok, perkembangan sasusaku? Tidak adakah perkembangan sama sekali soal hubungan mereka berdua?*pundung*

Sekali lagi, thanks reviewnya, review lagi (lagi) XD

**SasuSaku Kira :**

Kalo Sasuke nikah sama Sakura, eer…-*sulit ngebayangin* #plak

Thanks reviewnya :D review lagi ddoooonngg! :D

**Oke deh, udah ya? **

**Untuk yang login, silahkan masing-masing cek PM kalian :D**

**Huaaa! Udah ya minna, aku mau belajar untuk persiapan try out besok, doain moga sukses yah XD**

**Arigatouuuuuu~**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Gadis kecil itu nampak celingak-celinguk mencari ibunya. Desak-desakan orang dewasa tak ayal membuat tubuhnya berkali-kali linglung saat orang-orang menabraknya. Theme Park kali ini memang ramai sekali. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia masih tak melihat ibunya.

"Ibu…" lirihnya dengan suara bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca. Sudah setengah jam ia terpisah dari ibunya karena gadis kecil itu terlepas dari genggaman ibunya saat ia ingin melihat boneka teddy bear besar berwarna putih yang membuatnya tertarik. Namun alhasil, ia terpisah dari ibunya. Ia berkeliling di Theme Park itu, namun ia masih tak dapat menemukan ibunya.

"Hiks…" Air mata mulai membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya sambil menangis. Sekarang, ia pasti akan diculik. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke berita yang biasa dinonton ibunya tentang kasus penculikan, kasus penculikan tersebut bertujuan untuk memperbudakkan anak-anak. Air matanya semakin deras saat mengingat berita tersebut.

"Ayah…belikan aku boneka yang ini~!" Sebuah rengekan membuatnya mendongak. Ia kini melihat seorang anak yang berada di gendongan ayahnya menunjuk-nunjuk boneka teddy bear yang membuatnya tertarik. Ayah anak itu terlihat tersenyum simpul seraya menyerahkan anak tadi ke gendongan ibunya.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang, boneka itu pasti akan menjadi milikmu." Ayah anak itu kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada penjualnya dan mengambil boneka itu, lalu ia serahkan kepada anaknya yang tersenyum sumringah kala menerima boneka yang ia inginkan itu.

"Terima kasih ayah! Aku sayang ayah!" ucap anak itu. Ayahnya mengelus pucuk rambut coklat anak kecil tadi.

Sedangkan gadis kecil berambut pink yang tadi melihatnya tertegun di tempatnya melihat sebuah keluarga di depannya.

"Sakura!" Ia tersentak dan melihat ibunya tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arahnya.

"Ibu!" Sakura berlari ke pelukan ibunya dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih kami-sama…" Ibunya tampak sangat bahagia melihat anak gadis semata wayangnya itu. Sakura membalikkan badannya, hendak melihat keluarga kecil tadi, namun matanya kini hanya memandang si penjual, keluarga tadi sudah pergi.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sakura…" ucap ibunya dan menarik halus tangan Sakura.

"Ibu…" Sakura menarik tangan ibunya.

"Ya sayang?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku… tidak punya ayah?"

**Night School**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy.**

**Warning : Ooc, abal, gak menarik, don't like don't read!**

**Chapter 7 : The truth**

.

.

.

"Ngghh…" Desahan kecil dilontarkan oleh seorang gadis yang kini terbaring di kasurnya. Desahan tersebut diakibatkan oleh kurang nyamannya sang gadis terhadap cahaya yang masuk melalui ventilasi-ventilasi kamar berukura meter itu. Sang gadis menggeliat di kasurnya sebelum membuka matanya. Ia kemudian bangun dan terduduk di kasurnya seraya mengucek matanya. Kepalanya sungguh pusing sekarang, ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ingatannya mulai melayang saat ia terjatuh di sekolahnya. Saat ia menangis, lukanya sembuh, dan perkataan Naruto. Seingatnya, setelah itu ia langsung pamit pulang bersama Ino tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia terlalu shock dengan kenyataan yang diterimanya.

Gadis itu beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuruni tangganya. Ia melihat ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Melihat ibunya, membuatnya teringat mimpi yang menceritakan masa lalunya saat ia masih kecil, saat ia tersesat di salah satu Theme Park yang berada di Iwagakure. Saat itu, saat ia menanyakan mengapa ia tak punya ayah, ibunya hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya kini berada di tempat yang jauh. Dan saat itulah Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa ayahnya telah tiada. Ayahnya telah meninggal, meninggalkannya dan ibunya, dan Sakura juga menyimpulkan bahwa ayahnya telah tiada bahkan sebelum gadis itu lahir.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Pagi-pagi sudah melamun!" Sakura tersentak dan menghampiri ibunya. Gadis itu menduduki salah satu kursi yang berada di hadapannya sambil mengoleskan selai pada rotinya.

"Ibu, kepalaku pusing. Aku tak mau sekolah hari ini." Perkataannya membuat ibunya menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ibunya kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening lebar anaknya.

"Hangat. Ya sudah, setelah makan, minum obat dan beristirahatlah," ucap ibunya yang bernama Haruno Mebuki itu dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah makan, ia mengambil obat dan meminumnya serta beranjak ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Sungguh. Kepalanya sangat pusing hari ini.

.

.

.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

"Sakura, Ino menelpon, ia ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Bilang kalau aku tidur!" Ibu Sakura menghela nafas mendengar jawaban putrinya. Ia kemudian nampak berbicara di telpon dan menghampiri Sakura yang terbaring di kasurnya.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya ibunya pelan. Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Kau sudah tiga hari tak masuk sekolah, tak ingin mengangkat telepon dari temanmu, dan sebagainya…" Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Aku hanya pusing, tak ada apa-apa, ibu keluarlah. Aku ingin sendiri." Haruno Mebuki hanya mendesah dan meninggalkan Sakura di kamarnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya saat ibunya keluar kamarnya.

"Aku tidak apa ibu, aku hanya terlalu sulit menerima kenyataan." Gadis itu menutup matanya. Ya, dia tidak sanggup menerima semua ini. Kenyataan bahwa ia bukan manusia membuatnya terpukul. Bukan manusia. Padahal ibunya jelas manusia. Satu kesimpulan ditariknya saat memikirkan itu. Ia bukan anak ibunya, dan ayahnya tak meninggal. Hanya ayahnya memang benar-benar tidak ada sejak awal. Entah darimana ibunya memungutnya, Sakura tak mau tahu, dan ia tak mau menanyakannya. Kenyataan pasti sangat membuatnya sakit.

Air mata menetes di wajahnya. Ia sayang ibunya. Membayangkan bahwa wanita itu bukan ibunya membuatnya terpuruk dan sedih. Tunggu. Tapi itu hanya kesimpulan. Bisa saja itu tidak benar, bukan?

Namun, penjelasan tentang bagaimana Sasuke terbentuk(?) membuatnya terpuruk kembali. Tidak mungkin ibunya itu manusia sedangkan dia salah satu bagian dari Sasuke. Bukan manusia, Sakura tak tahu ia spesies yang bagaimana, ia lagi-lagi tak mau tahu.

Sakura melirik ponselnya. Ponselnya itu sudah berapa kali bergetar, namun ia tak kunjung meliriknya. Dan sekarang ia mengambil benda mungil itu dan membuka flip-nya.

**18 missed call**

**21 messages**

Mata emeraldnya membelalak saat melihat jumlah sms dan panggilan tak terjawab yang masuk. Semuanya dari Ino. Ia tak menyangka sahabat pirangnya itu sungguh mengkhawatirkannya.

**From : Ino-Pig**

**Hey Jidat! Kenapa kau tak ke sekolah? Aku kesepian!**

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat pesan Ino. Ia kemudian membuka salah satu pesannya lagi.

**From : Ino-Pig**

**JIDAATTT! Kau sudah mati yah?!**

Sakura sweatdrop melihatnya. Ini pesan kemarin yang belum sempat di bukanya. Tunggu. Sakura melihat nama lain yang menghubunginya. Sakura membaca pesan tersebut.

**From : Gaara-taichou**

**Hei. Kau masih sakit? Untuk sementara, jabatanmu aku berikan pada Ino. Festival yang akan diadakan semakin mendekat, tak ada jalan lain selain memberikan pangkat sementara pada sahabatmu, si cerewet berotak kosong itu.**

Sakura tertawa saat melihat kata 'si cerewet'. Namun ia merasa bersalah pada Gaara. Ia kemudian membuka pesan Ino. Sakura dapat melihat tanggal pengirimannya, pesan ini baru dikirim sejam yang lalu.

**From : Ino-Pig**

**Sakuraaa! Kau benar-benar meninggal yah? Kenapa tak mengangkat telponku? Kau kritis? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau jangan membuatku khawatir bodoh! **

**Dan… gara-gara kau, aku ditunjuk sebagai penggantimu! Dalam rapat, aku tak tahu mau bilang apa, sehingga kuceritakan saja pengalamanku saat berbelanja di mall. Hohohohoho!**

Sakura sekali lagi sweatdrop melihat pesan Ino. Dasar Ino! Sahabatnya itu memang ada-ada saja perilakunya. Ia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Ino.

**To : Ino-Pig**

**Maaf, aku sibuk sehingga tak membalas pesanmu (maklum, artis…)**

**Kau sabar saja dalam memimpin rapat…hahaha…**

Sakura menekan tombol send yang tertera di ponselnya, 0,5 detik setelah pesan itu terkirim, sebuah balasan masuk lagi. Ino sudah membalasnya. Wow. Cepat sekali gadis pirang itu membalasnya.

**From : Ino-Pig**

**Hwek! **

**Ah, Sakura, maaf aku tak menjengukmu, tugas sebagai wakil itu sungguh melelahkan! T.T**

**Tapi nanti aku berencana menjenguku lhooo!**

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Ino ingin menjenguknya! Cicitan gadis itu pasti akan membuat kepalanya semakin sakit, namun tak dapat dipungkiri, Sakura merasa terhibur oleh pesan-pesan Ino. Ino memang sahabat yang bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

"Sakura, ada tamu untukmu!" Teriakan ibunya membuat Sakura menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Pasti Ino, pikirnya.

"Sakuraaa!" Nah, tebakan Sakura benar. Suara cempreng Ino membuatnya menutup telinganya.

"Lihat, siapa yang datang!" Sakura melihat tiga pemuda di belakang Ino. Naruto, Sai, dan… Sasuke?

"Hai Sakura-chaannn~" Naruto tersenyum tiga jari saat melihat Sakura. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah, kau…" Ibu Sakura menunjuk Sasuke. "Kau yang pernah mengantar Sakura saat dia ketiduran di sekolah kan?" Sasuke mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan ibu Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya, aku tidak sempat berterimakasih dulu, karena kau langsung saja menghilang." Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Eh?" Sakura baru mengerti sekarang. Jadi… saat ia ketiduran, Sasuke yang mengantarnya pulang?!

"Kok malah 'eh'? Suruh teman-temanmu masuk!" Perintah ibu Sakura. Sakura menyuruh ketiganya masuk.

"Sakura, ibu ingin membeli minuman dulu, kau mengobrol saja dengan teman-temanmu…" Ibu Sakura pun pergi ke luar rumah, Sakura mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Kau terlihat sehat-sehat saja!" Ino mendengus.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama ketiganya?" tanya Sakur kebingungan.

"Mereka bolos sekolah! Dan aku yang memanggilnya ke sini!" jawab Ino santai.

"Wah… jadi ini rumahmu ya Sakura-chan? Sungguh terlalu 'perempuan'!" Naruto berkata seraya melihat-lihat isi rumah Sakura.

"Hihihi… memang tak ada lelaki yang pernah tinggal di sini. Aku bersama ibuku sejak lahir." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura saat mendengar omongan Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sebenarnya sakit apa?" Perkataan Ino melunturkan senyum yang sebelumnya tercetak dibibir Sakura. Suasana yang semula santai kini mendadak menjadi serius.

"Aku pusing, selain itu…" Sakura menegak ludahnya. "…aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku bukan anak ibuku." Semuanya terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Bukan anak ibumu?! Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Ino.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku hanya mengambil kesimpulan saja. Ibuku jelas manusia!" kata Sakura.

"Karena ibumu manusia, kau mengambil kesimpulan itu?" Sai yang tadinya hanya tersenyum saja kini berbicara. Sakura mengangguk.

"Belum tentu." Perkataan Sasuke membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya. Termasuk Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak tahu." Jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat semuanya menjadi gubrak (?).

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya saja pada ibumu?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat semuanya menatap Sakura.

"Aku takut…" lirih Sakura. "Aku takut kalau memang ibu bukan ibu kandungku…"

"Justru karena ketakutanmulah, kau tak akan menemukan jawabannya," ucap Sai yang membuat Ino takjub.

"Waahh… tumben kau berbicara logis," puji Ino. Sai tersenyum.

"Ya, ini kutipan salah satu novel yang sudah kubaca kemarin." Dan jawaban pria berkulit putih itu membuat Ino tepar di tempat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menanyakannya saat ibu Sakura pulang?" usul Naruto yang disambut anggukan pertanda setuju.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" potong Naruto, membuat Sakura hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

"Ibu pu-eh?" Haruno Mebuki memandang kelima remaja di depannya dengan penuh kebingungan. Pasalnya, kelima remaja tersebut menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi, sehingga membuatnya kebingungan sekaligus sedikit…gugup.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" tanyanya, lebih tepat pada Sakura yang kini juga menatapnya dengan tatapan agak tajam.

"Aku ingin ibu menjelasakan sesuatu untukku," ucap Sakura tegas. Ibunya semakin memandangnya heran. Menjelaskan sesuatu?

"Apa yang perlu kujelaskan?" tanya ibu Sakura gugup.

"Siapa sebenarnya aku?" Ibu Sakura menelan ludahnya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang langsung 'jleb' di hatinya. "Aku anak siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu Sakura?" Wajah ibu Sakura semakin pucat pasi. Ia sekarang mengerti akan pertanyaan anaknya, namun ia berusaha berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Ibu jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu ibu mengetahui maksudku!" bentak Sakura, mata gadis itu telah berkaca-kaca.

"S-Sakura, ibu…"

"Jawab! Aku bukan manusia biasa 'kan?" Ibu Sakura terpojok sekarang, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada gadis yang berada di depannya.

"Aku bukan anak ibu 'kan?! Dan… ibu mengelabuiku bahwa ayah telah tiada, tapi sebenarnya ayah memang sejak awal tidak pernah ada!" Sakura terhenti sejenak. "Ibu… hanya memungutku 'kan?"

PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras pada Sakura membuat semuanya tercenggang kaget, Sasuke bahkan juga ikut terkejut. Bahkan, ibu Sakura yang menampar pun ikut terkejut melihat perlakuannya sendiri. Sakura terdiam, gadis itu merunduk, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sa-Sakura, maafkan aku… aku tak bermaksud menamparmu, aku…" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, kini semua bisa melihat cairan bening yang menetes dari mata emeraldnya.

"CUKUP!" amuknya. "Aku tak mau dengar penjelasan ibu!" Sakura menutup telinganya dan dengan langkah cepat, dia menaiki tangganya. Semuanya dapat mendengar bunyi 'blam!' keras dari atas.

"Bibi…" Ino merasa kasihan pada kedua anak-ibu tersebut. Ia mendekati ibu Sakura yang tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis, gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya dan memeluk ibu Sakura. Sai dan Naruto terdiam. Tapi…

"Eh? Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke tak berada di dekatnya ataupun di ruangan itu. Sai yang mendengarnya juga ikut mencari Sasuke. Namun Naruto menunjuk ke arah tangga, terlihat Sasuke yang menaiki anak tangga terakhir sebelum tubuhnya menghilang. Naruto hendak menyusulnya, tapi…

"Biar Sasuke yang menenangkan Sakura," ucap pemuda suka senyum itu, membuat Naruto mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Hiks…hiks…"

"Kau bahkan telah kabur sebelum mendengar penjelasan ibumu."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke bersender di pintu dengan tangan yang dilipat di dadanya. Sakura segera membuang mukanya melihat pemuda itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Membencinya?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura bungkam, bahkan gadis itu berhenti terisak.

"A-aku… tak bermaksud membencinya, aku hanya… aku hanya kecewa…" lirih Sakura, Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Perasaan kecewamu tak akan sebanding dengan perasaan kecewa ibumu." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu saja, tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain," Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau egois."

Jleb!

Tepat sekali, Uchiha Sasuke. Pernyataan itu sungguh tepat bagi Sakura.

"Lalu… aku harus bagaimana…?" lirih Sakura, dia mulai terisak lagi.

"Kau harus percaya pada ibumu. Dengar penjelasannya, dan setelah itu baru kau bertanya apa yang harus kau lakukan," ucap Sasuke datar. "Memang kadang yang kita tak inginkan terjadi pada diri kita, kau tahu? Aku bahkan sama sekali tak ingin jadi seorang vampire, monster, ataupun sebagainya." Sakura menoleh lagi pada Sasuke, sedikit tersentak dengan pengakuan atau isi hati pemuda itu. "Tapi aku sadar, sejak awal aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seperti ini, aku tak bisa mengelak. Yang aku bisa lakukan hanya menahan nafsuku untuk membunuh."

"Sasuke…" Seakan ada yang menyadarkannya, Sakura tersentak. "Ah! Kau belum menjelaskan kenapa kau tak suka membunuh!" kata Sakura menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hn. Alasanku tak suka membunuh, karena aku telah melihat seseorang membunuh di hadapanku saat aku masih kecil." Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Si-siapa orang yang terbunuh itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran, Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Kakakku." Sakura kini sangat membelalakkan matanya, ia sangat super duper shock sekali banget(?) mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Ka-kakakmu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tahu? Banyak sekali yang mengincar kaum seperti kami, apalagi aku dan kakakku yang tercampur tiga aliran sekaligus."

"Tapi apa tujuan mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja menguasai dunia. Aliran kami banyak diincar, karena memiliki keistimewaan. Maka dari itu, monster tulen banyak yang mengincar kami, karena selain kekuatan seperti mereka, kita juga termasuk manusia yang memiliki perasaan dan daya juang yang tinggi. Perasaan itu berguna untuk meneruskan keturunan." Sakura mengangguk.

"Jadi Orochimaru…"

"Hn, dia monster tulen. Mereka ingin menghancurkan kaum kami dan menguasai dunia. Karena jika ada kami, sebagai monster yang punya perasaan, pasti ingin melindungi manusia yang juga kaum kami agar tak diperbudakkan oleh mereka."

"Jadi… aku ini… apa?" Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Untuk jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, hanya ibumu yang tahu."

.

.

.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Ino menyeruakkan dua nama yang kini tengah menuruni tangga. Ibu Sakura mendongak melihat mereka dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Jangan tersenyum dulu ibu, urusan kita belum selesai." Selesai berkata demikian, Sakura membuang wajah, ibu Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ibu akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Sakura yang tadi membuang muka kini menoleh pada ibunya yang tersenyum.

"Tentang kau ini siapa, kau benar. Kau bukan manusia biasa," ucap ibu Sakura. Semuanya mendengar dengan seksama penjelasan ibu Sakura.

"Tapi kau punya pernyataan yang salah." Ibu Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Kau anakku. Anak kandungku, meskipun aku manusia tulen." Sakura tertegun mendengarnya.

"Jadi…" Ibu Sakura menatap Sasuke yang ingin menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Kau benar anak muda, ayah Sakuralah yang punya aliran yang mirip dengan Sakura," jelas ibu Sakura. Sakura tercenggang mendengarnya. Berarti… dia punya ayah?

"Ayahmu, setengah monster setengah manusia. Kami bertemu di malam hari, saat aku pulang dari tempat kerjaku, aku dihalangi oleh preman-preman kota, dan saat itulah ayahmu menolongku." Ibu Sakura tersenyum mengenang kenangannya. "Saat itu dia seperti pahlawanku. Mereka melawan preman itu tanpa menyentuhnya, seakan preman itu terlempar atas kehendaknya sendiri, aku yang dulu sudah dewasa mengerti, bahwa ayahmu bukanlah manusia biasa."

"…kami akhirnya sering bertemu sejak kejadian itu, ayahmu pun melamarku, dan sebulan setelah pernikahan, ayahmu mendapat kabar buruk." Semua yang ada di ruangan itu serius mendengarkan. "Kabar buruk bahwa 'the hunter', orang-orang yang ingin memburu kaum mereka kembali sejak seratus tahun lebih menghilang. The hunter tersebut telah melakukan aksi penculikan di berbagai Negara. Dan saat itu, Jepang mulai menjadi sasaran mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menculik, karena mereka berjumlah sangat banyak."

"…dan saat itu, ketika aku masih mengandung, ayahmu diculik saat pulang kantor."

"Kantor? Memangnya paman bekerja? Bukannya dia monster?" Sai mendelik mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Dengar dulu ceritanya, gadis aneh!" Dan Sai pun mendapat tatapan maut dari Ino.

"Ayah Sakura memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia saat menikahiku…" jelas ibu Sakura. "Tapi, biar menyamar seperti itupun, para hunter itu masih saja menemukan ayahmu, sejak ayahmu diculik, dia tak pernah muncul lagi, bahkan saat kau lahir, Sakura. Ibu juga tidak tahu di mana ia berada sekarang, hidup atau matipun, ibu juga tak tahu…" Ibu Sakura menatap sendu kelima remaja tersebut.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa ayah masih hidup?" tanya Sakura berharap. Ibu Sakura tersenyum.

"Meski sedikit, masih." Jawab ibu Sakura.

"Masih." Sasuke menegaskan, membuat semua pandangan tertuju ke arahnya. "Hunter itu pasti tidak langsung membunuh, mereka pasti akan mengumpulkan semuanya terlebih dahulu sebelum dibunuh. Hn, hanya pendapatku." Sasuke menjelaskan. Naruto mengangguk pertanda setuju, namun entah dia mengerti atau tidak.

"Aku harap kau juga berhati-hati Sakura, itu sebabnya ibu tak mau memberitahumu perihal masalah ini, ibu tak mau kau terluka. Ibu sebenarnya juga tahu tentang sekolah malam yang berada di sekolah kalian," jelas ibu Sakura yang lagi-lagi membuat kelima remaja tersebut terkejut.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Tsunade, kepala sekolah kalian, yang ternyata juga merupakan anggota dari kalian."

"Ja-jadi Sakura-chan juga anggota dari kami?" tanya Naruto, ibu Sakura mengangguk.

"Di dunia ini, ada dua macam kekuatan, penghancur dan pengendali. Pengahncur untuk melindungi si pengendali, dan pengendali untuk mengontrol si penghancur. Sakura termasuk pengendali, ia tak bisa menghancurkan, ataupun melawan, namun dia dapat mengendalikan dan mengobati." Semuanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan orang tertua di ruangan itu.

"Dan ternyata kalian juga sama dengan Sakura, aku senang Sakura mempunyai teman…"

"Darimana ibu tahu kalau mereka bukan manusia biasa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hehe! Aku yang menceritakannya!" cengir Ino. "Tapi bibi… semuanya kecuali aku, aku manusia biasa kok…"

"Biasa, heh?" Ino mendeathglare Sai yang nampak mengejeknya.

"Nah, sekarang, kalian puas sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya ibu Sakura. Semuanya mengangguk, namun Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku belum puas!" ucapnya. Membuatnya mendapat tatapan kebingungan.

"Aku belum bertemu ayah, aku baru puas setelah menyelamatkan ayah dari hunter itu!" Ibu Sakura tersenyum terharu mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Sakura…" lirihnya.

"YEAH! Mari kita menyelamatkan ayah Sakura dan melawan penjahat!" ucap Naruto riang. Sasuke menghela nafas melihat kekonyolan mereka.

"Aku juga ikuuutt!" kata Ino semangat.

"Oke, baiklah. Kita akan berjuang bersama untuk menyelamatkan ayahmu Sakura!" Sai tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk riang. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus.

Hn. Pertempuran mereka akan dimulai.

.

.

.

**~~~TBC~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHAT THE-?!**

**Baru dimulai?! Lambat banget! Ini kan udah chapter 7!*dijitak***

**Eh, hai minna~! Ketemu lagi denganku!**

**Eh, kalian ngerti chapter ini nggak? Jujur, aku aja gak ngerti apa yang kutulis ==" #plak**

**Oke, saatnya membalas review unlogin!**

**Mika :**

Hai mika-san! SasuSaku udah banyak nggak?#plak

Thanks udah review, review lagi please ^^

**The aquamarine girl24 :**

Hai! Ini nih lanjutannya~!*nunjuk di atas*

Thanks udah review, review lagi yah? ;)

**Ayuna :**

SasuSaku kurang yah? Hehe… kan mereka belum pacaran…wkwkwk… XD

Mungkin chapter depan deh! *janji palsu*

Arigatou udah review ^^ review lagi?

**zanEkha :**

hai! Amazing ya? Yang amazing ceritanya atau authornya?#kepedean

penasaran? Haha…. Aku emang suka bikin orang penasaran dan gak suka dibikin penasaran!#

oke, thanks udah review ^^ review lagi?

**Alice :**

Hai! Siapa Sakura? Saya juga tidak tahu!*plakplakplak*

Thanks udah review, review lagi dongg…

**Sherlock Holmes :**

GYAAAA!*ikutan teriak* #bomm!

Di chap ini udah ketebak kan Sakura tuh siapa?

Haha… thanks udah review! Review lagi ^^

**Guest :**

Haha…. Hai, salam kenal Guest!

Kece? Kere dan cerewet?#plak

Oke, thanks udah review ^^

Review lagi dong!

**Ms. Reynoooold**

Haii!

Alien? Sebenarnya rencana sih gitu..tapi, karena tampang Sakura bagus banget untuk dijadikan alien, jadi author sendiri yang jadi alien#terbang ke bulan

Haha.. meski aku gak tau apa itu jiayouuu, tapi aku tahu kau menyemangatiku, #kepedean

Thanks review dan semangatnya! Review lagi ^^

**Sasusaku Kira :**

Iya, Sakura memang bukan manusia, dia hantu…#dishanaro

Thanks reviewnya, review lagi yah?#sok kalem

**Dee-chaan :**

Temari? Hm.. jadi manusia angin kali yah?#plak

Ahh… sebenarnya Sakura bukan manusia, tapi ninja#plak

Thanks reviewnya, review lagi ^^

**Udaaaahh! Pegel? Banget!**

**Siapa yang bersedia pijitin?#plak**

**Oke deh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yang bakal lebih membingungkan! HOHOHOOHOHO!#dibekep**

**Oh ya, aku punya pertanyaan. Apa menurut kalian, Sakura itu cengeng banget di fic ini? T.T**

**Aku butuh jawaban lho!**

**Arigatou!**

**Review please!**

**n.b : Still akan di update setelah ini, jadi bagi yang juga baca, jangan bilang aku pilih kasih ya?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Night School**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy.**

**Warning : Ooc, abal, gak menarik, don't like don't read!**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Uchiha Itachi?**

.

.

.

"Orochimaru-_sama_, anda memanggil saya?" Seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu datang dan menunduk kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang kini duduk di kursi berbentuk ular dengan senyum merekah namun terkesan menyeramkan.

"Ya, aku ingin menyampaikan berita menarik padamu." Kabuto, pemuda tadi mendongak menatap Tuannya yang menyeringai, dengan pandangan ingin tahu, Kabuto pun bertanya pada Tuannya itu. "Apa itu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke sudah tahu kebenarannya, menurut prediksiku, dia sudah lama mengetahuinya." Kabuto masih mengernyit heran, belum menangkap maksud dari perkataan Tuannya. "Cepat atau lambat, Sasuke pasti menyerangku. Dan saat itu, aku akan mengambil darahnya seperti yang kulakukan pada kakaknya, bukankah itu berita bagus, Kabuto?" Kabuto tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, senang mendengarnya. Darah Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan membuat kekuatan Orochimaru-_sama _meningkat." Orochimaru tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Akan kupastikan, Uchiha Sasuke akan bernasib sama dengan Uchiha Itachi, maka dari itu, aku akan memancingnya agar menyerangku…"

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chaaaannn_!" Sakura dan Ino menoleh saat dilihatnya Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai datang menghampirinya. Kedua gadis itupun tersenyum, ternyata ritual mereka menunggu Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto berlangsung tak begitu lama. Mereka bertiga datang lebih cepat dari jam sekolah mereka.

"Jadi? Apa yang perlu kita bicarakan?" Sai memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan senyum khas-nya.

"Entahlah, tanya pada orang yang memanggil kita datang lebih cepat," jawab Naruto dan melirik Sasuke. Sasuke yang dilirik seperti tersangka hanya mendengus sebal.

"Aku mau mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat," kata Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sakura mewakili pertanyaan ketiga temannya. Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Mereka berlima membalikkan badan mereka saat mendengar sebuah suara halus yang memanggil nama Naruto. Sepuluh pasang mata tersebut kini melihat seorang gadis bermata lavender dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Hinata-_chan_! Neji!" Hinata yang namanya disebut oleh Naruto kini hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan memainkan kedua jarinya, kebiasaannya ketika sedang malu.

"Kenapa kalian datang secepat ini?" Ino bertanya pada Hinata, Hinata hanya menunduk malu, baru saja ia ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba Neji memotongnya.

"Kalian sendiri? Kenapa kalian datang secepat ini?"

"Kami ada urusan." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Neji dengan dingin.

"A-ano… apa kalian sudah mendengar kabar tentang penculikan monster?" Kelima remaja itu menoleh secara serentak pada gadis bermata lavender tersebut, kaget akan perkataan yang dilontarkannya.

"Penculikan? Maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

"Hn, penculikan tentang monster seperti aku, Hinata, Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto. Kasus itu sedang marak-maraknya diperbincangkan. Mengapa kalian tidak tahu?" Neji menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Kelimanya saling berpandangan bingung.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu. Monster seperti kita berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sebaiknya kalian juga hati-hati. Bisa saja mereka menculik kalian saat kalian lengah." Neji melangkah melewati mereka berlima, Hinata juga menyusul di belakangnya setelah berojigi pada kelima remaja yang kini tengah terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut pirang coklat itu.

"Dia sudah beraksi…" gumam Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sai. Sasuke hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan kemudian melangkah pergi. Sakura, Sai, Ino, dan Naruto juga akhirnya menyusul Sasuke tanpa bertanya apapun lagi pada pemuda _stoic_ itu.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke… kita mau ke mana?" Sakura akhirnya bertanya ketika Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa memandang ke belakang. Sudah setengah jam mereka berjalan, namun tak sampai-sampai ke tempat tujuan. Sasuke juga hanya diam jika ditanya dan terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan temannya yang sudah lelah di belakangnya.

"Aku lelaaaahh!" Ino berteriak kencang. Peluh memang sudah mengalir di pelipisnya saat ini. Naruto dan Sai pun juga mengangguk setuju. Memangnya mereka mau ke mana? Sasuke mendengus dan akhirnya membalikkan badannya. Menatap Sakura yang ngos-ngosan, Ino yang bersandar di tiang listrik jalanan seraya mengelap peluhnya dengan kedua tangannya, Sai yang jongkok di sebelahnya, dan Naruto yang tepar di samping Sakura.

"Kita mau ke mana Sasuke?" ulang Sakura. Sasuke menunjuk sebuah gunung yang terlihat agak jauh di depannya. "Ke sana," jawabnya yang membuat Ino berteriak histeris.

"Haaaahh?! Itukan gunung angker! Aku tak mau ke sana! Mitosnya, saat seseorang ke sana, dia tak akan pulang-pulang lagi. Tak ada yang berani ke sana! Kau gila yah?!" Ino menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan _stoic_-nya. "Gunung itu menyeramkaaann!" teriak Ino menggelegar.

"Kau lebih menyeramkan," kata Sai yang berada di sampingnya seraya menutup telinganya dan langsung disambut dengan jitakan dari Ino.

"Ehhh?! Itukan…" Perkataan Naruto langsung disambut anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Mansion Uchiha. Tempat tinggal para anggota klan Uchiha." Ino dan Sakura tersentak mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Uchiha? Siapa itu?" tanya Ino heran.

"Uchiha nama marganya Sasuke. Klan Uchiha adalah klan Sasuke," jelas Sai.

"Eeehh? Di gunung itu tempat tinggal Sasuke? Gunung itu kan angker! Bagaimana bisa kau betah tinggal di sana?" tanya Ino polos. Sai mendelik mendengar cicitan Ino. Gadis yang satu itu memang tak tahu menahu mengenai asal-usul Sasuke.

"Sasuke dan klannya itulah yang membuat gunung itu angker! Mereka keturunan _vampire_, jadi, kalau ada manusia, mereka akan langsung memakannya." Sai berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah Ino. "Termasuk kau." Ino membelalakkan mata _aquamarine_-nya. Sai benar juga, yang manusia tulen kan hanya dia! Jadi, cepat atau lambat, dia akan mati sebagai santapan klan Sasuke!

"Tidaaaakk! Aku tak mau ke gunung itu!" Ino dengan cepat berlindung ke punggung Sakura. Sakura terikik geli melihat tingkah Ino. Sai memang jahil pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Tenang saja Ino-chan! Kami akan melindungimu!" Ino menatap Naruto dengan pandangan '_blink blink_'. Seakan Naruto ialah penyelamat jiwa dan raganya saat ini.

"Benarkah? Wah… arigatou Naruto!" Ino tersenyum manis kepada Naruto, membuat Sai mendengus sebal dan membuang wajahnya.

"Ayo Sasuke! Kita berangkat. Semakin cepat kita berangkat, maka semakin cepat pula nenek pirang cerewet itu disantap!" Sai melangkah sebal, meninggalkan Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino yang cengo melihat tingkahnya yang tak biasanya. Lebih-lebih Naruto, baru kali ini ia melihat sahabat yang biasanya tampil dengan topeng palsunya itu kini mengeluarkan wajah sebalnya seperti itu.

.

**~~~0~~~**

.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Sa-"

"Dimana tua bangka itu?"

Sasuke memotong perkataan pelayannya saat ia masuk ke dalam mansionnya. Sakura dan Ino menganga lebar melihat rumahnya yang lebih pantas disebut istana dari pada rumah itu. Mereka berdua tak menyangka ada bangunan seindah ini di gunung yang selalu disebut angker dan membawa kutukan bagi siapa saja yang datang.

"Tuan Madara ada di ruangannya." Sasuke melangkah begitu saja melewati pelayannya, dasar tidak sopan. Mereka menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang nampaknya merupakan ruangan terbesar di rumah itu. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung saja memasuki ruangan Madara. Di ruangan itu, terlihat seorang pria dengan umur sekitar 60-an sedang duduk dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Wah… tumben kau datang menemuiku Sasuke. Dan siapa mereka? Apakah mereka teman-temanmu?" Sasuke tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Madara dan langsung duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan tanpa berkata apapun. Sai, Sakura, Ino, dan Naruto juga ikut duduk sebelum tunduk menyalami Madara.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Madara tanpa basa-basi.

"Hn, aku ingin tahu sesuatu darimu, tua bangka." Sakura melotot ke arah Sasuke. Berani-beraninya pemuda itu bertingkah tidak sopan di depan pria yang sepertinya sangat berkuasa di rumah itu? apa pemuda itu tak takut diusir? Oh, kalau Sasuke diusir, Sakura pasti akan mengajak Sasuke tinggal bersama dengannya, membuka lembaran baru sebagai manusia, melahirkan sepasang anak kembar, membangun sebuah keluarga sampai masa tua, dan… Oke, cukup, ini ngawur. Back to the story.

"Oh ya? Apa yang ingin kau ketahu, cucuku yang sangat sopan?" sindir Madara yang akhirnya tersinggung juga dengan perilaku Sasuke.

"Dia sudah melakukan penculikan, aku ingin tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Madara tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Naruto. Daritadi semua orang menyebut 'dia' yang pemuda itu tak tahu siapa.

"Orochimaru," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ino, Sai, dan Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Orochimaru-_sensei_?! Jadi dia…" Sasuke mengangguk, memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Dia dalang dibalik semua ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Dia yang mengajar kami, mengapa dia yang mau menangkap kami? Lagipula, gampang saja dia menangkap kami jika kami telah dikumpul di sekolah malam kan?" Madara tertawa mendengar perdebatan cucunya dan teman-temannnya, dan langsung mendapat _deathglare_ andalan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalian sepertinya sangat ingin tahu-"

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, langsung saja ke intinya," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Hn, baiklah. Si ular itu sudah berani rupanya," gumam Madara.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan Orochimaru?" tanya Sakura. Madara menatap Sakura dan tersenyum ramah melihat gadis itu.

"Kau pasti anak Haruno Kizashi." Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Kau mengenal ayahku?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Tentu saja, Kizashi itu sahabat anakku, Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Dia seorang monster medis yang hebat, Orochimaru sudah lama mengincar kekuatannya. Lalu sekarang bagaimana ayahmu?" Sakura tertunduk sedih mendengarnya.

"Dia sudah ditangkap." Madara terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa?! Ayahmu-" Sasuke memberi kode pada kakeknya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya dan tidak meneruskan topik perbincangannya.

"Baiklah, tujuan Orochimaru selama ini, hanyalah untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan para monster, menguasai dunia, dan tentu saja…. Memusnahkan klan Uchiha." Sasuke dan Sakura terbelalak. "Orochimaru sebenarnya mempunyai dendam yang sangat besar dengan klan kami, selain cintanya yang pernah kurebut, klan Uchiha memang selalu menang darinya. Segala hal sudah ia coba untuk memusnahkan kami, namun ia selalu gagal dalam usahanya. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencuri kekuatan para monster setengah manusia, termasuk ayah Sakura. Setelah ia mungkin sudah merasa kuat, ia dan klannya, para _hunter_, menyatakan perang pada kami." Madara mengambil nafas ditengah penjelasannya. "Namun kami tak pernah menanggapinya. Ia sudah mengirim berbagai pasukan untuk menyerang kami, dan disaat kami lengah, mereka berhasil membunuh Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Saat itu, Sasuke juga hampir terbunuh, untung saja kami segera datang menyelamatkannya." Sasuke kembali terbayang masa itu, saat ditengah hujan dan petir, kakaknya tebunuh di dalam kegelapan. Hanya cahaya petir dan bau anyir serta kakaknya yang tergeletak, hanya itu yang mampu ia ingat.

"Mereka mengambil tubuh Itachi, aku juga tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka, sebab saat kami datang, kami hanya menemukan Sasuke yang pingsan, dan tubuh Itachi yang menghilang." Madara memandang sendu ke lantai, mengingat salah satu cucu kebanggaannya yang kini telah tiada. Sasuke juga ikut terdiam, fokus dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kami ingin menghabisi Orochimaru!" Ino memecahkan keheningan. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. Meskipun bukan klannya, namun Ino dapat merasakan betapa tersiksanya monster semacam Sakura. Pasti mereka dihantui oleh rasa takut, bisa saja mereka, ataupun orang yang mereka sayangi dibunuh di depan mereka.

"Aku juga mau menghabisi Orochimaru,-dattebayo!" Naruto ikut berseru dan memukul dadanya. Sai tersenyum, pertanda bahwa ia setuju dengan kedua makhluk pirang di dekatnya. Madara bahkan juga ikut tersenyum.

"Hahaha… aku percaya pada kalian, juga padamu, Sasuke." Madara menatap Sasuke. "Aku yakin kau dapat mengehentikan semua ini. Tak perlu menghancurkan seluruh _hunter _yang ada di bumi ini, kau hanya perlu membunuh pemimpinnya, Orochimaru." Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantu kalian untuk menghabisi Orochimaru." Kelima remaja tersebut menatap Madara secara serempak dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Akatsuki, sebuah organisasi hebat. Mereka telah membunuh beberapa _hunter_ yang cukup kuat. Aku tak tahu siapa mereka, namun aku tahu mereka mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengan kita."

"Di mana kita dapat menemukan Akatsuki?" tanya Sai yang sedari tadi diam.

"Akatsuki pernah mengirim surat padaku, surat yang menyatakan bahwa aku harus menanggapi pernyataan perang Orochimaru, dan jika aku melakukan itu, mereka akan membantuku. Mereka menyebutkan lokasi mereka berada di Iwagakure," jelas Madara. Iwagakure, terkenal dengan hutan rimbanya. Seseorang yang akan percaya mitos seperti Ino tak akan berani ke daerah itu.

"Kalian harus menemukan Akatsuki untuk membantu kalian, jelaskan bahwa kalian tak ingin perang dan hanya ingin berjuang sendiri melawan Orochimaru. Dan sekali lagi, aku percaya pada kalian, aku percaya kalian dapat menghilangkan segala ketakutan yang menghantui para monster. Aku percaya kalian adalah orang-orang yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk menghentikan mimpi buruk ini."

.

.

.

"Haaahh…! Aku capek mendengar penjelasan kakek Sasuke!" keluh Ino berpura-pura menyapu peluh (yang sebenarnya tidak ada) di jidatnya. Perkataannya disambut anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, sekarang, kita mau ke mana? Apakah kita langsung mencari markas Akatsuki?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, kita sebaiknya kembali ke sekolah. Dan jangan mengeluarkan gelagat yang dapat membuat Orochimaru curiga," jawab Sasuke dan disambut anggukan dari keempat temannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Sakura.

"Terserah kalian mau kembali ke sekolah atau langsung pulang." Ino dan Sakura berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. "Kami ikut ke sekolah!" ucap mereka serempak. Sasuke mengangguk dan kemudian mereka kembali ke gedung sekolah mereka, dan tentu saja, menempuh perjalanan yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan.

.

.

.

"KONBA-" Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat semua penghuni kelas mengerumuni sesuatu, dan tidak ada yang menghiraukan Naruto, alhasil, pemuda itu langsung pundung di sudut ruangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino pada Temari. Temari langsung mengangkat bahunya. Ino dan Sakura mendekat ke arah yang dikerumuni para monster tersebut.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" Sakura dan Ino terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa yang dikeremuni tersebut Hinata yang sedang menangis terisak sambil menggenggam sesuatu. Sai, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang tadinya pundung segera mendekat dengan rasa ingin tahu. Terutama Naruto, pemuda itu langsung menyuruh semua orang menghindar dengan suara menggelegarnya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto, namun masih dengan isak tangis.

"N-Naruto-kun…" lirihnya di sela tangisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai. Hinata menunduk dan kemudian terisak kembali.

"Ne-Neji-nii-san…hiks…" gumam gadis indigo bermata lavender tersebut.

"Neji? Ada apa dengan Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Ne-Neji-nii-san menghilang… ta… tadi, dia pamit ke wc, tapi sejak jam pelajaran pertama usai, dia tidak kembali…hiks… dan saat mencarinya, aku menemukan sesuatu…hiks, dan aku yakin Neji-nii-san diculik! Neji-nii-san tidak mungkin membolos, dan…hiks, Neji-nii-san tidak mungkin menjatuhkan ini, kecuali saat sedang bertarung…hiks…" jelas Hinata tersedu-sedu. Sasuke semakin mendekat. Orochimaru memang benar-benar ingin diserang, bahkan salah satu siswa sekolah ini sudah berani diculiknya.

"Memangnya apa sesuatu itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Hinata memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sedaritadi di genggamnya, semua orang dapat melihat sesuatu itu dengan jelas.

1 detik…

2 detik…

5 menit…

WHAT?! KARET IKAT RAMBUT?!

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sweatdrop melihatnya. Mana mungkin Hinata melaporkan kakaknya diculik dan buktinya hanya sebuah karet ikat rambut Neji?!

"Neji-nii-san tak pernah melepas ikat rambutnya…hiks, kecuali saat terjatuh atau putus saat bertarung…hiks, pasti Neji-nii-san diculik…hiks…" Semua orang bubar dengan sendirinya. Kecuali Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, serta Ino.

"Baiklah, bisa saja ucapan Hinata benar. Mungkin Neji memang diculik oleh _hunter_," ujar Sai mengeluarkan pendapatnya dan disambut anggukan setuju oleh Naruto.

"Aku mohon… hiks, selamatkan Neji-nii-san…" pinta Hinata. Naruto memegang kedua pundak Hinata.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan! Kami akan menemukan Neji!" ucap pemuda pirang tersebut dengan cengirannya yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah. "Teme! Kita bisa menyelamatkan Neji 'kan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang nampak berpikir keras. Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah begini, sebaiknya sekarang kita menemui Akatsuki," kata Sasuke.

"Akatsuki? Si-siapa itu?" tanya Hinata yang agaknya sudah membaik.

"Dia organisasi yang dapat membantu kita, tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Kita pasti akan mengembalikan Neji!" Ino dan Sakura menyemangati Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak Sai.

"Ka-kalian mau ke mana? Aku ikut!" Kelima remaja tersebut berpandangan. Apa ia harus mengikutsertakan Hinata dalam misi mereka ini?

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan!" Sasuke memandang Naruto seraya mendengus, memangnya siapa yang ketua disini? Dan… yakin sekali Sasuke bahwa ialah ketua disini, heh?

.

.

.

"Menyeramkaaann! Disini gelap sekali!" teriak Ino saat mereka memasuki kawasan hutan Iwagakure. Disini memang menyeramkan, hanya cahaya bulan yang membantu penerangan mereka.

"Diam bodoh!" Sakura menjitak Ino. Ino hanya meringis seraya memegang jidatnya.

"Hati-hati, disini banyak jebakan-"

KRESEKK

"KYAAA!"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Siapa yang berteriak? Mata onyx-nya bergulir menatap semuanya, Ino ada, Sai ada, Naruto, Hinata, dan… Sakura?

"Ke mana Sakura?" Semuanya menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya. Sasuke mendecih, baru saja ia bilang hati-hati dengan jebakan, sudah ada yang terjebak.

"Tolong akuu!" Sebuah teriakan membuat Sasuke mencari darimana asal teriakan tersebut, bawah. Ia melihat sebuah lubang dengan Sakura di bawahnya yang meminta tolong, Sasuke sekali lagi mendecih dan turun untuk menolong Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mencoba berdiri, namun kakinya terkilir, membuatnya terjatuh kembali.

"Ck, kau ini…" Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_, membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Sasuke langsung melompat ke atas, dan langsung disambut tatapan heran teman-temannya.

"Cie… ehm… ehem!" goda Ino yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan menurunkan Sakura perlahan-lahan.

"Aku… sudah tidak apa, Sasuke…" kata Sakura yang mencoba berjalan walau tertaih-tatih. Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya, menjaga sewaktu-waktu Sakura mendapat jebakan lagi.

"Sai, kau jaga Ino! Naruto menjaga Hinata, dan aku akan menjaga Sakura!" perintah Sasuke. Ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk, dan wajah para wanita memerah. Mereka terus berjalan menelusuri hutan tersebut, mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa selain pohon. Sampai-

HHHH…HHH….

"Naruto! Kau kalau bernafas jangan terlalu besar!" tegur Ino dan menoleh ke belakang. Naruto hanya memandang heran. Ino lebih heran melihatnya, bukan Naruto, lalu siapa? Mereka menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke belakang Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini terbelakang. Mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu sukses membulat mendengarnya.

"B- BADAAAAAKKK!" teriaknya menggelegar. Keenam remaja tersebut refleks lari, menghindari buruan badak tersebut. Badak tersebut sangat besar, dengan mata ungu tajam dan bulu berwarna abu-abu.

"T-tunggu!" Sakura yang kakinya terkilir hanya bisa berlari pelan sambil meringis. Sasuke yang melihat itu terpaksa harus menggendong Sakura lagi dan berlari menyusul teman-temannya. Lima belas menit bermain kejar-kejaran bersama badak, akhirnya Sasuke menurunkan Sakura.

"Tunggu di sini," ucapnya dan berlari ke arah badak tersebut. Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang kebetulan ada di sana, dan melompat ke kepala badak itu. Pemuda itu hampir terjatuh saat badak itu mengamuk, namun Sasuke segera memukul kepalanya, membuat badak tersebut pingsan di tempat. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, serta Sai mendecak kagum atas keberaniannya melawan badak ukuran raksasa tersebut. Baru saja mereka bernafas lega, tiba-tiba-

"KYAAAA!"

Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya dengan cepat menatap teman-temannya. Ino ada, Sai ada, Hinata ada, Naruto ada, dan… Sakura… juga ada! Namun gadis itu berada di pelukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tindik di wajahnya. Pemuda itu menutup mulut Sakura yang meronta-ronta. DEMI APAH?! KENAPA SELALU SAKURA YANG CELAKA?!

"Katakan apa tujuan kalian, atau wanita ini akan mati…" kata pemuda itu dan mengambil pisau, kemudian mendekatkannya di leher Sakura. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, datanglah delapan orang dengan berbagai bentuk di samping kiri dan kanan pemuda bertindik tadi. Salah satu diantaranya, membuat Sasuke membelalak kaget. Hanya diterangi cahaya bulan, Sasuke dapat melihat salah seorang pemuda berjubah yang sangat dikenalinya.

"I-Itachi?"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**AKU BEBAAAASSSS! #teriak gaje**

**Aku bebas dari cengkraman maut bernama UN XP**

**Eh… by the way…#lirik di atas**

**Kyyaa.. maafkan saya… otak saya blank sehabis diuji, jadi hasilnya ancur.. T.T #kabur**

**Maaf yah, gomen segomen-gomennya (?)**

**Dan… pertanyaan para reviewer yang intinya Sasuke itu suka gak sih sama Sakura? Yah… intinya gitu deh pertanyaannya, dan membuat aku tersadar bahwa-**

**GENRE FIC INI ROMENACEEEE! Dan aku melupakan romance-nya, karena lebih menjurus ke penjelasan seputar monster, hunter, dan sebagainya! Asdfghjkl!**

**Gomen yah, tapi nanti aku bakal tambahin deh, romance-nya #mengubar janji palsu #plak XD**

**Oke, saatnya balas review unlogin ;)**

**Mayuyu :**

Hai Mayuyu-san!

Thanks reviewnya ^^

Sedap? Emang aku makanaaannn?!#lari gaje

Oke, review lagi please? #puppy #plak

**The aquamarine24 : **

Nah! Ini nih yang minta SasuSaku dibanyakin T.T

Gomen neee~~ chap depan deh, kutambahin SasuSakunya XD #plak

Thanks udah review, review lagi please T.T

**Ichan :**

Hai Ichan!

Hahaha… kelamaan yah? Mohon dimengerti yah, aku kan orang sibuk.. T.T #ceilah

Thanks reviewnya ^^ review lagi dooonngg…!

**Guest :**

Hai hai ^^

Ini udah diusahain ._. bohong #plak

Oke, thanks reviewnya, review lagi please ^^

**pichi :**

kyyaa! Kamu ngerti? Hahaha…#hug

oke, ini memang kesalahanku yang pendekin di chap awal T.T

thanks reviewnya ^^

review lagi please?

**Sherlock holmes :**

Wkwkwkwk… ayah Sakura keturunan…emmm…#bingung *plak*

Oke oke, thanks reviewnya, review lagi please ^^

**Sasusaku kira :**

Nah! Ada satu lagi yang minta dibanyakin…wkwkwkwk…

Gomen T.T

Thanks reviewnya yah, review lagi please ^^ #kiss and hug #plak

**Dee-chaan :**

Haiii!

Hahaha… saking membingungkannya, jadi bingung yang mana mau ditanyain yah? :p

Oke, thanks semangat dan reviewnya ^^ review lagi XXD

**Dee-chan :**

Heehh? Dua kali review yah? O.o

Iya, hunter temannya Orochimaru, Sakura bukan vampire ^^

Nah! Dan ini nih, yang nanya Sasuke suka gak ke Sakura, membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu yang-#plak

Oke, thanks reviewnya ^^ review lagi XDD

**Oke, cukup yah? Kalo ada yang namanya gak dicantumin, boleh protes di review, aku emang teledor sih T.T**

**Oh ya, aku juga menyampaikan turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Alm. Ustazd Jeffry Al-Buchory, semoga amal dan ibadahnya diterima disisi-Nya, amiinnn…**

**Oke deh, bye minna!**

**Review pleaseee!**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Night School**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy.**

**Warning : Ooc, abal, gak menarik, don't like don't read!**

**.**

**Chapter 9 : My feeling**

"I-Itachi?!"

Sai, Ino, dan Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak. Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?

"Kau mengenalnya, Itachi?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menutupi sebelah matanya pada pemuda dengan mata merah yang memandang segalanya dengan tatapan dingin tersebut.

"Tidak." Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya pemuda tadi menjawab, membuat Sasuke memandangnya kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" seru Sasuke marah. Semuanya kaget melihat Sasuke seperti itu, Sasuke yang dulunya selalu bersikap dingin dan cuek sekarang dikuasai amarah. Sedangkan pemuda tadi hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"Aku tak punya seorang adik." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannnya. _Onyx_-nya menatap Itachi marah. Sakura meronta-ronta dalam bekapan pria bertindik tersebut.

"Hmmp! Hmmp…!"

"Cih, kau liar juga," ujar pria bertindik tersebut. Sedangkan wanita di sebelahnya yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita di Akatsuki menyuntikkan sesuatu ke leher Sakura yang membuat wanita itu pingsan.

"Sakura!" Ino menyeruakkan nama Sakura dan berniat menghampirinya, namun tangan Sai mencegahnya. Ino menatap Sai tajam.

"Jangan cegah aku!" Ino berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sai. Sai juga ikut menatap Ino tajam. Namun Ino tak menghiraukannya dan segera menepis tangan Sai. Gadis itu berlari ke arah pria bertindik tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?!" seru gadis itu marah. Langkah Ino terhenti saat wanita yang menyuntik Sakura tadi menghalangi jalannya. Wanita itu menatap Ino dingin, Ino mengeluarkan jurus bela dirinya, namun semuanya berhasil dihindari oleh wanita berambut biru tersebut.

"Cih!" Ino mendecih kesal. Ia mengeluarkan tendangannya dan HAMPIR mengenai wajah wanita itu yang membuatnya mundur beberap langkah ke belakang. "Dasar tukang lari!" Ino mulai mendekati wanita itu lagi, namun ia tak sadar ada sebuah pisau yang dilemparkan padanya.

"Ino-chaaaann!" Hinata meneriaki Ino. Ino memandang ke arah pisau yang menghampirinya(?) itu. ia menutup matanya, bersiap-siap menerima tusukan mesra sang pisau.

Jleebb!

Ino masih menutup matanya. Ia meraba-raba tubuhnya. Ia menatap tubuhnya heran, tidak ada apa-apa, pisau, rasa sakit, atau apapun itu sama sekali tak ia rasakan. Ia memandang ke depan, mata _aquamarine_-nya sukses terbelalak saat melihat punggung Sai di depannya.

"S-Sai!" Ino segera menangkap tubuh Sai yang hampir jatuh ke tanah. Ia melihat pisau tersebut tertancap di dada kiri Sai dengan darah yangmengalir deras di daerah tersebut. "S-Sai…!" Bulir-bulir air mata kini berjatuhan di pipi Ino. Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut kini segera menghampiri Ino dan Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum lemah melihat Ino, tangannya terulur ke wajah Ino dan menyeka air mata gadis tersebut. Pria itu masih saja menyunggingkan senyum palsunya.

"K-kau… semakin … te-terlihat … jelek … sa-saat menangis …" Ino merasa tangan Sai yang mengelus pipinya perlahan-lahan jatuh ke tanah diiringi dengan mata pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut yang perlahan-lahan menutup.

"SAAAIIII!"

.

Sasuke memandang ketiga temannya dengan miris. Ino terlihat menangis, Naruto juga ikut tertunduk sedih dengan Hinata yang juga menangis di sebelahnya. Sasuke kemudian menatap tajam ke pemuda bertindik tersebut, mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan Itachi dan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kami tidak ingin menyerang kalian, kami hanya ingin bekerjasama pada kalian!" Sasuke berseru kencang. Pemuda bertindik tadi kemudian melemparkan tubuh Sakura ke arah seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face_ dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Kami ingin menghancurkan Orochimaru, kami mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengan kalian." Pria bertindik tadi masih saja melangkah menuju Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun. Pria itu terhenti dengan jarak satu meter di depan Sasuke.

"Kau utusan Madara?" tanya pria itu, tak meninggalkan kesan dingin salam nada bicaranya. Sasuke mengangguk. "Apa buktinya?" Sasuke kini terdiam. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan hal seperti itu!

"Dia… dia kakekku! Lihat wajahku dan Itachi, kami bersaudara, dan kami cucu dari Madara Uchiha!" Pein, pemuda bertindik tadi memerhatikan wajah Itachi dan wajah Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Itachi bilang dia tak mempunyai adik, kau mau berbohong, heh?" Pemuda dengan gaya rambut seperti Ino berbicara seraya mendengus. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya, kemudian ke arah Itachi.

"Diam, Deidara!" Wanita berambut biru tadi menatap tajam Deidara, Deidara kemudian mengangkat bahunya dan terdiam.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa kalian mengirimnya surat, menyuruh Tu- Hn, Madara menyatakan perang pada anggota _hunter_." Pein sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan Sasuke, kemudian pria tersebut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Ikuti kami, dan bawa temanmu yang terluka tersebut. Sasori, bawa gadis itu!" Pein memerintahkan pemuda yang menggendong Sakura tadi. Sasuke segera menghampiri Ino, Naruto, Hinata, dan Sai yang kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ikuti mereka," perintah Sasuke. Ino yang memeluk kepala Sai menatap Sasuke tajam, air mata gadis itu masih berlinang.

"Dan kau ingin meninggalkan Sai?! Dia… Sai… hiks…" Sasuke menjongkokkan badannya. Pisau tadi masih tertancap di dada kiri Sai. Sasuke menatap sahabatnya itu miris, tentu saja semuanya khawatir, pisau tadi menancap di area jantung Sai. Darah masih merembes melalui luka tersebut.

"Cepat bawa Sai, mungkin mereka mempunyai obat." Sasuke mencabut pisau tadi. Darah kini semakin mengalir deras. Wajah Sai juga semakin pucat dari sebelumnya.

Sreekkk!

"I-Ino… apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto menatap Ino kaget saat wanita itu merobek bajunya sampai perut. Gadis itu kemudian melilitkan kain bajunya di luka Sai.

"Setidaknya… darahya sedikit tersumbat karena ini," kata Ino. Hinata tersenyum melihat Ino. Setelah ikatan talinya cukup kencang, Naruto menggendong Sai di belakangnya dan mengikuti langkah Akatsuki yang telah berada jauh di depan.

.

.

.

"Enghh…"

"Sakura?" Emerald Sakura terbuka. Wajah yang pertama kali dilihatnya ialah wajah pemuda yang dicintainya. Namun gadis itu terlihat kebingungan dengan ruangan asing yang kini dipakainya.

"Di mana aku?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Sakura menatap sekeliling, yang ada di ruangan tersebut hanyalah dirinya dan Sasuke. "Di mana semua orang?"

"Ini markas Akatsuki. Orang-orang sedang menunggu Sai sadar," jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Sai? Ada apa dengan Sai?!" Mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Sai terluka, kenapa? Kau mau melihatnya?" Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka berdua kemudian menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruangan mereka tadi. Markas Akatsuki tersebut cukup gelap, yang menerangi hanyalah cahaya bulan dan lilin. Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki ruangan di mana Sai berada, Sakura melihat Sai terbaring lemah dengan Ino yang menggenggam tangan Sai serta Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Sakura juga melihat anggota Akatsuki di sana.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, pisau itu tidak mengenai jantungnya," ucap Sasori _innocent_, padahal tadi dia yang melemparkan pisau tersebut!

"Sakura_-chan_!" Naruto yang pertamakali menyadari keberadaan Sakura segera meneriakkan namanya, Ino dan Hinata juga menoleh padanya. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Namun senyumnya hilang saat Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke Sai. Sakura tersenyum maklum, jelas saja Ino tidak terlalu senang menyambutnya, pasti yang ada di pikiran wanita itu hanyalah keselamatan Sai. Sakura teringat saat Sasuke melindunginya dari tembakan Orochimaru, saat itu ia juga kalang kabut mencari bantuan. Ngomong-ngomong… Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya dan tidak menemukan Sasuke. Di mana pria itu? Sakura mencari Sasuke di semua ruangan, pemuda itu tidak ada di manapun. Gadis itu tidak menyerah, ia kemudian keluar markas demi menemukan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum saat mendapati Sasuke duduk di dermaga sungai yang tidak jauh dari markas tersebut.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura. Namun pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap bulan, satu-satunya sumber cahaya di tempat mereka saat ini.

Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kakinya sedikit ia goyangkan untuk bermain air. Namun tingkahnya sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura menyentuh pundak Sasuke, namun Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura mulai emosi, Sasuke tetap terdiam dan memandang bulan. Merasa tak dihiraukan, Sakura berdiri dengan wajah kesal.

"Dia…" Sasuke membuka suaranya. Sakura sedikit tersentak, namun gadis itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya lagi. "Dia berubah…" Sakura dapat melihat tatapan sendu dari Sasuke. Meski Sasuke tak menatapnya, namun Sakura dapat merasakan kepedihan yang terpendam di mata yang selalu memancarkan sorot dingin itu.

"Apakah tentang Itachi_-san_?" Sakura menebak, namun Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Dia dulu tak seperti itu, Itachi tak sedingin itu." Sakura memandang Sasuke sedih. Pasti Sasuke sangat marah dan sedih saat Itachi mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak mempunyai adik. Sasuke tiba-tiba menutup matanya, angin berhembus kencang. Rambut Sakura ikut berkibar mengikuti hembusan angin.

"Hn, sudahlah…" Sasuke hendak berdiri. Namun Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya, membuatnya sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

"Aku mohon…" Sasuke merasakan nafas Sakura di tengkuknya. "Jangan kau tanggung penderitaanmu sendiri, Sasuke…" Sasuke masih terdiam, tak melawan, namun juga tak membalas pelukan hangat dari Sakura. "Itachi_-san_, dia pasti punya alasan lain yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan, aku mohon kau jangan sedih seperti ini," kata Sakura tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ino, Naruto, Sai, mereka semua peduli padamu. Dan aku… aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Sasuke, karena aku-" Sakura menghirup nafas sedalam yang ia bisa. "-mencintaimu."

Sasuke masih terdiam, tak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun. Mata _onyx_-nya masih sendu. Ia merasakan perkataan Sakura hanyalah penggiring angin yang berhembus kencang malam ini.

"Sekali lagi, jangan kau tanggung semuanya sendirian! Aku… aku tahu aku tak berguna, aku hanya bisa menangis di depanmu, aku hanya bisa memohon perlindungan darimu. Jadi… aku mohon kau juga meminta sesuatu padaku untuk membalas segala perlindungan yang kau berikan padaku. Jika kau sedih, tak usah segan memanggilku untuk menemanimu, aku pasti akan selalu di sisimu, Sasuke. Jika kau butuh hiburan, tak usah segan memanggilku untuk menghiburmu, aku akan selalu menemanimu di saat suka dan duka. Aku menyayangimu, aku sungguh mencintaimu, Sasuke…"

"…aku janji akan selalu menemanimu di saat suka dan duka, aku janji akan menemanimu saat kau ingin menanyakan Itachi tentang perubahan sikapnya, aku janji akan-" Perkataan Sakura terputus saat dirasakannya Sasuke memeluk punggungnya. Sasuke membalas pelukannya! Sakura terbelalak, namun dirinya juga tersenyum lembut, merasakan kehangatan Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sakura…"

.

.

.

"Engghh…"

"Sai!" Ino tersenyum sumringah saat Sai membuka matanya. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar lagi. Sai menatap Ino kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu semakin jelek." Emosi Ino tersulut mendengar ucapan _innocent _Sai. Gadis itu menjitak Sai yang membuat pemuda tersebut meringis. "Huh, dasar nenek cerewet! Memangnya kau kena-"

Hup!

Mata onyx Sai sedikit terbelalak saat Ino memeluknya. Gadis itu menyandarkan dahinya ke bahu Sai.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau melindungiku?" Ino berkata dalam pelukannya. Sai tersenyum lemah dan mengelus rambut Ino pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau… baka! Baka! Baka! Sai bodoh! Seharusnya kau tak melakukan itu, kau membuatku-" Perkataan Ino terputus. Sai tersenyum geli.

"Membuatmu apa, heh? Kau khawatir, hmm?" Wajah Ino yang berada di dada Sai memerah mendengar godaan pemuda senyum palsu tersebut.

"Baka!" Tanpa sadar, Ino mengetukkan kepalanya ke dada Sai, membuat pemuda tersebut meringis kesakitan.

"A-aww…" Ino yang melihatnya segera memasang wajah khawatir.

"G-gomen! Gomen Sai!" Sai hanya tersenyum melihat wajah khawatir Ino. Pemuda itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih wajah Ino, kemudian pemuda itu menyembunyikan wajah Ino di dadanya lagi, membuat wajah Ino memerah.

"Tetaplah seperti ini…"

.

.

.

"Oke, Hinata-_chan_, Sasuke berpelukan dengan Sakura_-chan_ di dermaga, Sai dan Ino juga nampaknya tak ingin diganggu. Jadi…" Naruto menatap Hinata yang wajahnya memerah di sampingnya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukaaaannn?!" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto. Mereka menyusul Sakura saat gadis itu mencari sesutau, dan mengintip mereka berpelukan, setelah kembali ke ruangan Sai, mereka malah dikejutkan oleh Ino yang memeluk Sai dan Sai yang mengelus rambut Ino serta Akatsuki yang menghilang entah ke mana. Membuat mereka akhirnya hanya berjalan-jalan menelusuri markas akatsuki. Berdua.

Ya, berdua. Wajah Hinata memerah mengingat bahwa sekarang ia hanya berdua dengan Naruto. Berada di samping orang yang ia sukai tak ayal membuat gadis itu terlihat gugup dari tadi, dengan wajah memerah dan jari yang ia mainkan. Namun Naruto tak menghiraukan hal itu dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya, gaya khas andalan pemuda berkumis kucing tersebut.

Hinata menatap karet ikat rambut Neji yang kini ia jadikan gelang di tangannya. Wajah wanita itu seketika menunduk sedih. Apa yang kakaknya itu lakukan sekarang? Apakah kakaknya itu sedang disiksa sekarang? Atau… kakaknya sudah tak ada di dunia lagi?

Wajah Hinata menunduk sedih. Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya heran melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata_-chan_?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya, wajah gadis itu masih tertunduk.

"A-aku… memikirkan Neji_-nii-san_…" Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia kemudian memegang kedua pundak Hinata, Hinata tersentak saat merasakan kedua tangan Naruto menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Neji! Percaya padaku, Hinata_-chan_!" Hinata tertegun mendengarnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, gadis indigo tersebut tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat saat melihat senyum Naruto. Ia mengangguk dengan cepat dan tersenyum lembut. Naruto yang melihat senyumnya tertegun, membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Senyummu…" Naruto menatap Hinata. "Senyummu sangat manis Hinata-_chaaaannn_!" Naruto segera memeluk Hinata. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya blushing tak karuan, dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Eh?! Hinata_-chan_?! Kenapa kau pingsan?!"

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura melangkah menuju ruangan Ino. Sakura merasa Sasuke sudah cukup terhibur saat pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Sorot _onyx _Sasuke juga tak sesendu tadi. Walau pemuda itu hanya diam sesudah mengatakan terimakasih pada Sakura. Sakura juga tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, namun gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Perasaannya masih tak terbalas, Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki ruangan Ino. Namun mereka berdua dikagetkan oleh pemandangan di depannya. Ino memeluk Sai yang terbaring lemah. Nampaknya dua sejoli tersebut tak merasakan keberadaan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ehem!" Sakura berdehem agak keras. Ino tersentak dan bangkit terduduk, Sai juga ikut terduduk, meski dibantu oleh Ino. Ino meringis dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Ino menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Ino menjawab dengan cepat. Sakura hanya mangut-mangut dan duduk di samping Ino diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Ehem… kalian dari mana?" goda Ino pada Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya, yang disambut tatapan jahil oleh Ino.

"K-kau sendiri, apa yang kalian lakukan saat kalian hanya berdua?!" seru Sakura. Kali ini Ino yang _blushing._

"Di-di mana Naruto dan Hinata?" tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia sadar, bahwa berdebat dengan Sakura tak akan selesai-selesai sampai besok pagi. Sakura juga ikut celingak-celinguk mencari mereka.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Keempat remaja tersebut sontak menoleh ke arah pintu. Kini mereka melihat Naruto yang ngos-ngosan dengan Hinata yang pingsan di gendongannya. Naruto kemudian menyuruh (baca : menendang) Sai dari kasurnya dan menidurkan Hinata di atasnya yang disambut tatapan sweatdrop dari teman-temannya. Naruto kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, bertujuan untuk mengipas Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" tanya Sakura curiga. Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun!" bela Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura masih memandang Naruto dengan pandangan curiga, namun terhenti saat Hinata menunjukkan pergerakan pada tangannya. Gadis itu perlahan-lahan membuka mata _lavender_-nya. Naruto tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

"Hinata_-chan_?" Hinata membuka matanya. Wajah yang pertama kali ia lihat ialah wajah Naruto. Wajahnya kembali memanas. Dekat… ini sangat dekat!

"Eh? Hinata-chan? Hinata_-channn_! Kenapa kau pingsan lagii?"

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu, Pein?"

Pein hanya terdiam saat Konan, wanita berambut biru tadi bertanya padanya. Saat ini para anggota Akatsuki berada di ruang rapat milik mereka untuk mendiskusika masalah penyerangan pada Orochimaru.

"Bukankah kita harusnya rapat dengan mereka?" tanya Sasori kebingungan. Deidara menatap Sasori.

"Dengan siapa?" tanyanya _innocent._ Hidan yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menatap Deidara dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Tentu saja dengan pemuda yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai adik Itachi dan teman-temannya!" seru Hidan menjawab pertanyaan Deidara, Deidara mengangguk tanda mengerti. Namun ia segera menatap Itachi.

"Dia itu… adikmu atau bukan?" tanyanya sekali lagi pada Itachi. Itachi hanya menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan Deidara.

"Dia adikku," jawab Itachi singkat, padat, dan jelas. Para anggota Akatsuki terkejut mendengarnya.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang-" Perkataan Zetsu terputus saat Itachi memotongnya.

"Dia adikku. Aku tak mau mengakuinya di depannya." Para anggota organisasi gelap tersebut hanya mengangguk mengerti. Semua mata beralih ke pemimpin mereka.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Hidan pada pemimpinnya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kita akan membantu mereka."

.

.

.

"Sasuke_-san_…"

Para remaja tersebut menoleh ke arah Konan yang berdiri di daun pintu. Sasuke menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Pein memanggil anda," katanya. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Konan menuju ruangan Pein. Sasuke melihat Pein duduk di salah satu kursi ruangan tersebut, para anggota Akatsuki berada di sana, termasuk Itachi yang hanya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang masih sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya _to-the-point_. Ternyata sifat 'ke-tidaksopanan-nya' masih melengket pada pemuda raven itu.

"Kami akan membantumu untuk menyerang Orochimaru. Namun, ada suatu hal yang menghambat kami…" Pein memutuskan perkataannya. Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu perkataan pria bertindik itu. "Yaitu kekuatan kalian. Dengan kekuatan yang seperti itu, kalian hanyalah sebuah beban pada kami." Sasuke sedikit mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan Pein. Namun pria itu benar, mereka sekarang tak punya kekuatan apapun.

"Maka dari itu, kami akan melatih kalian agar menjadi lebih kuat, maka dari itu, butuh waktu untuk mengajarkan kalian berbagai jurus sebelum benar-benar menyatakan perang pada Orochimaru, apa kalian tidak keberatan?" Sasuke mengingat Hinata, gadis itu pasti sedikit keberatan dengan waktu yang tertunda, dia pasti khawatir oleh kakaknya, namun Sasuke mengingat Naruto, selama ada Naruto di sisi Hinata, Hinata pasti tak akan keberatan.

"Baiklah." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Pein tersenyum.

"Kami akan mengembangkan potensi yang kalian punya menjadi jurus. Aku yakin kalian mempunyai kekuatan berbeda-beda." Sasuke teringat Ino, gadis itu bukanlah salah satu spesies dari mereka.

"Diantara kami, ada seorang manusia. Bagaimana dengannya?" Pein agak terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Manusia? Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Gadis pirang yang melawannya tadi," jawab Sasuke sedikit melirik Konan. Pein kemudian mendengus menahan tawa.

"Gadis tadi, huh? Aku melihatnya berbakat dalam urusan bela diri, buktinya, ia tadi hampir mengenai wajah Konan, kecepatan pergerakannya juga lumayan, tak masalah untuk mengajarkannya bela diri untuk memperdalam kekuatannya," kata Pein. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Jika sudah begini, tak ada lagi hambatan untuk mereka.

"Kapan latihan itu akan dimulai?"

"Besok. Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Pein menatap Sasuke. "Beritahu teman-temanmu tentang masalah ini."

.

.

.

"Eeehh? Latihan?" Ino berseru paling kencang diantara mereka.

"T-tapi… Neji_-nii-san_…"

"Tenang, Hinata_-chan_! Neji pasti selamat!" Mendengar perkataan Naruto, membuat Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tepat seperti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, Naruto pasti dapat mengatasi Hinata.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau cukup berada di sisiku untuk menyemangatiku saja." Ino men-_deathglare_ Sai, pemuda itu memang suak sekali membuat Ino tersulut emosi.

"Kau akan latihan bela diri, latihannya dimulai besok." Semuanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia kemudian melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya yang berada di ruangan Sai, namun sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah pedulikan aku." Sakura menunduk sedih mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang dingin. Namun sesuatu ia rasakan di kepalanya, tangan Sasuke. Pria itu menatap Sakura datar, dan mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Tidurlah, besok kita akan melewati hari yang melelahkan." Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Namun gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat.

"Baik!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gak lama kan? Aku updatenya gak lama kan?**

**Oh ya, lupakan masalah Orochimaru, hunter, perang, dll. Chap ini full romance!#plak #apanya yang full?!**

**Oke, aku tidak terlalu mood untuk berbacot ria, maaf buat reader login maupun unlogin yang review di chap 8, saya nggak sempet membalasnya di sini maupun di PM :')**

**Terimakasih yang sudah menyemangati saya tentang UN, saya senang melihatnya.**

**Oke, mind to review? **

**n.b : SasuSakunya udah kubanyakin lhoo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Night School**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku of course **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy.**

**Warning : Bad diction, out of chara, please read summary first and if you ****don't like don't read!**

**.**

**Chapter 10 : **

**.**

Bugh! Bugh! Plak!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau sebut ini latihan?"

Bugh! Bruuk!

"Fokus pada lawanmu, dasar lemah!"

Duk! Bugh! Bugh! Brruuk!

"U-ukh…" Sasuke memegang perutnya, pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan. Tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, ia akhirnya jatuh terduduk di tanah. Nyeri dirasakan pada wajahnya yang babak belur akibat dipukul oleh 'pelatih'-nya. Sasuke berusaha berdiri, namun ia sungguh lelah dan tidak kuat lagi, dan berakhir dengan jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi lutut dan telapak tangan yang menumpu badannya. Kepalanya menunduk menatap tanah yang ditanami rerumputan hijau di bawahnya, tanpa mendongakpun, Sasuke dapat merasakan orang yang melatihnya itu mendekatinya.

"Kau lemah," ucap orang itu. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya di tanah seraya menggeretakkan giginya. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras kala mendengar setiap cacian yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda dingin bermata _onyx_ padanya.

Itachi, pemuda yang melontarkan cacian tadi menghela nafas berat kemudian berkata, "Kita istirahat dulu." Sasuke mengangguk pelan, dirinya benar-benar lelah. Dan ia telah menyadari betapa lemahnya dia sekarang.

**=…=**

"Kumohon ayah … ini sangat penting! Ting! Ting!" Ino sudah berapa kali bolak-balik di depan Sakura dengan wajah memohon, walau dirinya tahu bahwa ayahnya yang berada di seberang tidak dapat melihat wajah memelas putri semata wayangnya.

'_Sangat penting sampai kau meninggalkan ayahmu sendirian? Memangnya tugas apa itu?'_

Sakura dapat mendengar ocehan kekhawatiran ayah Ino dari seberang, wajar saja ayah Ino khawatir. Anak gadis semata wayangnya 'menghilang' sejak tadi malam dan sampai sekarang belum pulang. Orang tua mana yang tidak khawatir jika keadaannya seperti itu?

"Ini tugas terberat yang tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dalam sehari! Aku butuh beberapa minggu untuk tugas ini," tutur Ino lagi. "Hum! Maka dari itu aku harus bermalam di rumah Sakura!" Mata _emerald_ Sakura membelalak lebar, kenapa Ino harus bawa-bawa namanya untuk mendapat izin dari ayahnya?!

"Ne? Benarkah? Kyaaa! Terimakasih ayah! Aku menyayangimu!" Ino menutup flip telpon genggamnya dengan wajah cerah, gadis itu memandang Sakura dengan senyum ceria. "Ayahku mengizinkanku!" pekik Ino girang, sedangkan Sakura menatapnya malas.

"Kenapa harus rumahku yang jadi sasaran kebohonganmu itu?" tanya Sakura seraya memutar bola matanya, Ino hanya cengengesan.

"Ayahku tahu kalau jarak rumahmu dari sekolah dekat. Aku beralasan ada tugas OSIS yang harus kukerjakan dan harus kembali ke sekolah jika ada rapat mendadak."

"Bagaimana jika ayahmu tahu kalau kau tak ada di sekolah?" tanya Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Ayahku akan pergi dinas keluar kota untuk tiga bulan! Jadi jangan khawatir!" Ino mengedipkan sebelah alisnya. Sakura memandang sahabatnya itu dengan takjub.

"Kau benar-benar pandai berbohong!" puji Sakura.

"Hei! Itu pujian atau hinaan?" tanya Ino tersinggung.

"Dua-duanya," jawab Sakura polos.

"Sudahlah, daripada itu…" Pandangan Ino beralih pada lapangan dekat danau tempat Sasuke beratih. "Kau tak kasihan pada pangeranmu itu? Dia dilatih habis-habisan oleh kakaknya." Sakura ikut memandang Sasuke yang terkapar lemah di tanah. Matanya memandang sendu wajah Sasuke yang tampak kelelahan dan kesakitan. Itachi memang melatih Sasuke tanpa belas kasihan dan tanpa pengampunan.

"I-Ino-chan … Sakura-chan…" Sakura dan Ino menoleh menatap Hinata yang membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi tiga gelas teh.

"Waahh … Terimakasih Hinata!" ucap Ino dan langsung menyeruput teh bagiannya. Sakura tak memedulikan itu, tatapannya masih tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Hinata…" Sakura menoleh pada Hinata. "Darimana kau mendapat teh ini?" tanyanya.

"Di dapur. Disana ada banyak minuman, memangnya kenapa?" Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan langsung melenggang ke dapur. Hinata memasang wajah bertanya dan menatap Ino.

"Palingan untuk pangerannya," ucap Ino cuek dan masih asyik meminum tehnya. Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

"I-Ino-chan … Sai dimana?" Gerakan Ino terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menoleh pada Hinata.

"Dia sedang dalam masa penyembuhan. Jadi dia tidak ikut berlatih," jawabnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang ia sunggingkan di wajah cantiknya.

"Souka…" Hinata mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau Naruto?" tanya Ino balik. Mendengar nama Naruto, tak luput membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Eng … Naruto-kun sedang dilatih oleh Pein-san," jawab Hinata gugup. Ino yang pada dasarnya senang menggoda orang lain namun tak suka digoda memasang wajah curiga dan tersenyum misterius.

"Hem, aku penasaran. Kenapa kau bisa pingsan tadi malam?" Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Ino yang menangkap perubahan ekspresi Hinata tersenyum menggoda.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hmmm?" Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, percayalah!"

"Kau suka Naruto 'kan?" tebak Ino.

"Tidak!" Hinata menjawab dengan cepat.

"Akuilah…"

"T-tidaaak!"

"Hmm…?"

"TIDAAAAKK!"

.

.

.

"Sasukeeee!" Sasuke membuka matanya yang tadinya terpejam. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke samping, menatap Sakura yang berlari ke arahnya. Sampai di sampingnya, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Sasuke yang terbaring di rerumputan.

"Minumlah! Kau pasti lelah." Sakura menyodorkan sekaleng minuman pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengambil minuman kaleng tersebut seraya bangkit perlahan untuk duduk. Ia segera membukanya dan meneguknya dengan lancar. Sakura tersenyum maklum, pasti Sasuke sangat haus sekarang.

"Rasanya aneh, minuman apa ini?" komentar Sasuke dan melihat kalengnya.

"Entahlah, aku menemukannya di kulkas," jawab Sakura enteng. Sasuke melempar kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong dan bangkit berdiri. Tangannya ia julurkan pada Sakura, membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Terimakasih." Lagi-lagi, Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura. Namun kali ini dengan senyuman, bukan wajah datar seperti tadi malam. Sakura tertegun, kemudian tersenyum semanis mungkin. Setidaknya, Sasuke lebih 'hangat' padanya.

.

.

.

"Hiiyaaat!"

Pak!

"Percepat gerakanmu, Ino."

Pak! Dak!

Sai menatap Ino dan Konan yang berlatih bela diri dengan tatapan malas. Ia bosan duduk bersila seperti ini daritadi. Ia tak bisa kemana-mana karena Ino melarangnya bagaikan pengasuhnya. Ia juga tidak dapat latihan karena lukanya yang belum kering. Sungguh malang nasib pemuda tampan ini.

"Kita istirahat," ucap Konan seraya tersenyum pada Ino dan beranjak meninggalkannya. Ino menghampiri Sai yang memberinya handuk. Ino segera mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran menggunakan handuk pemberian Sai.

"Hehehe … aku kuat 'kan?" ucap Ino bangga.

"Ya, kau benar-benar menyeramkan," ujar Sai polos. Ino menunduk dan menatap sendu ke lantai. "Ada apa?" tanya Sai heran.

"Sayangnya, aku tak sekuat itu…" lirih Ino. Sai mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kalau aku sekuat itu, kau pasti tak perlu terluka." Sai tersenyum pasrah saat mendengar lontaran Ino.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu." Ino memandang Sai dengan gugup.

"Kenapa … kau melindungiku?" tanya Ino sembari menatap Sai dalam. Sai tertegun, namun segera tersenyum palsu.

"Sudah kubilang, tubuhku begerak sendiri," jawab Sai membuang wajahnya. Namun Ino masih belum puas dengan jawaban Sai.

"Kenapa?" Sai tercenggang menatap Ino, tampaknya gadis itu benar-benar serius dalam pertanyaannya kali ini.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi temanku." Tatapan Ino berubah sendu, namun ia tersenyum terpaksa pada Sai yang menatapnya heran. Gadis itu kembali menunduk kaku.

"Teman yah…" lirih Ino.

"Kenapa?" Ino memandang Sai dan tersenyum paksa sekali lagi.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa! Sungguh!" Sai menangkap kebohongan dalam ucapan Ino. Namun pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lagi pada Ino yang bertingkah aneh di sampingnya.

.

.

.

"Hei Hidan! Kau mengambil minuman kaleng yang ada di kulkas?" Konan berkacak pinggang dan menatap Hidan dengan aura menyeramkan. Hidan menggeleng dengan cepat, membuat Konan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kalau kau Kakuzu?" Sebuah gelengan di dapatnya dari pria bercadar yang sedang bermain joker dengan beberapa anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Konan masih belum menyerah, ia harus mendapat pelaku yang meminum minuman kaleng tersebut.

"Kalau kau Sasori?"

"Tidak," jawab pemuda _babyface_ yang sedang terfokus pada kartu di genggamannya.

"Cih, siapa yang meminumnya?" gumam Konan seraya berpikir.

"Memangnya minuman apa itu, Konan-senpai?" tanya Tobi yang mengecap lollipop-nya. Konan menatap Tobi penuh arti.

"Itu salah satu obat racikanku sendiri," ucap Konan mengehela nafas pasrah.

"Obat? Obat apa itu?" tanya Pein bingung. Konan menatapnya dengan kikuk, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

=…=

Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat Sakura memberi kompres dingin pada luka di wajahnya. Sakura memandang kasihan pada Sasuke yang kini terbaring di pahanya. Andai saja dirinya mampu mengendalikan kekuatan medisnya, pasti luka Sasuke akan lebih cepat sembuh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran saat melihat wajah Sakura yang seketika sedih. Sakura tersentak dan tersenyum paksa.

"T-tidak apa-apa!" jawab Sakura dengan muka yang dipaksakan sejujur mungkin. Namun Sasuke tak bodoh, ia yakin Sakura memikirkan sesuatu saat ini. Tapi Sasuke berpikir bahwa itu bukan urusannya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya.

"A-apa lukamu masih sakit?" tanya Sakura dan menempelkan kompres dingin dengan perlahan di luka Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, membuat Sakura tersenyum. "Baguslah," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura datar, namun pening seketika ia rasakan di kepalanya. Membuatnya meringis.

"Argh…!" Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang masih berada di atas paha Sakura. Sakura terlonjak kaget dan ikut memegang kepala Sasuke.

"A-ada apa? Sasuke?" Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura. Lelaki itu masih saja memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit, bagaikan ada beban berat yang terjatuh ke kepalanya. Sakura seketika cemas dan khawatir dengan Sasuke. Ia melihat keluar jendela, hari ini bukan bulan purnama, berarti Sasuke tidak akan berubah. Namun … Sakura tersentak. Apakah Sasuke akan berubah karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya?

"Arrgghh!" Rasa pening di kepala Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Sakura ingin meminta bantuan keluar, namun ia tak tega meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Akhirnya ia sendiri dilanda perang batin.

"AARRGGH!" Sakura berdiri dengan cepat, ia seharusnya memanggil bantuan dengan cepat. Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu, teriakan Sasuke sudah tidak ia dengar lagi. Sakura membalikkan dirinya menuju Sasuke dan memegang kepalanya.

"K-kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Sasuke bangkit terduduk, masih diam tanpa kata. 'Ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke,' batin Sakura bingung. Sasuke mendongak menatap Sakura. Sakura dapat melihat mata _onyx_ kelam Sasuke menjadi semakin gelap. Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorong Sakura menuju kasur yang berada di sampingnya dan menaiki tubuh Sakura, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dengan wajah memerah.

"S-Sasuke, apa yang kau … hhmmmpphh!" Sakura terbungkam oleh ciuman penuh hasrat dari Sasuke. Sasuke terus menciumnya dengan ganas. Sakura mencoba untuk mendorong Sasuke, namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk itu. Ciuman Sasuke turun menuju tengkuknya, membuat Sakura terbelalak.

'Apakah Sasuke akan menggigitku?' batin Sakura terbelalak. Sakura menatap sendu Sasuke, namun gadis itu tersenyum. Jika Sasuke mengigitnya, mungkin itu tak apa-apa, karena dirinya juga merupakan seorang monster. Sakura menutup matanya, pasrah jika saat ini Sasuke menggigitnya, ia rela darahnya diminum Sasuke. Namun matanya kembali ia buka saat dia merasa tak terjadi apa-apa, Sasuke memang mengigitnya, namun bukan gigitan seorang _vampire_, melainkan hanya meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark _pada tengkuknya. Ciuman Sasuke turun ke area dadanya. Membuat Sakura terbelalak, apalagi ketika Sasuke menyibak kimono Sakura.

'E-eh?' Wajah Sakura merah padam. Apakah … Sasuke mau berhubungan dengannya?!

.

.

.

"OBAT PERANGSANG?!" Para anggota Akatsuki terlonjak kaget saat Konan menyebutkan nama obat racikannya. Konan mengangguk kikuk dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku sudah lama membuatnya, aku bereksprimen dengan berbagai tumbuhan, aku tidak menyangka bahwa yang kuhasilkan adalah obat perangsang," jelas Konan gugup. "Maka dari itu, aku menyimpannya dengan aman."

"Aman?! Kau taruh dikulkas dan kau bilang itu aman?" ucap Hidan dengan wajah cengo. Konan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari anak-anak itu meminumnya?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah cemas. Konan mengangkat bahunya.

"Obat itu hanya bereaksi lima menit. Tidak akan cukup untuk melakukan suatu hubungan," jelas Konan berusaha tenang.

"Lain kali kau jangan meracik obat yang aneh-aneh, Konan." Akhirnya, sang ketua berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Itu tidak aneh!" sergah Konan.

"Sudahlah, apa boleh buat. Obat itu sudah menghilang," ujar Zetsu tenang. Para anggota Akatsuki mengangguk.

"Aku harap bukan Sasuke yang meminumnya," gumam Itachi dan menatap keluar jendela.

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke… hmmmpphh!" Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Ia yakin bahwa yang berada di depannya bukan 'jiwa' Sasuke yang asli. Ia tak mau seperti ini meski ia menyukai Sasuke!

Sasuke tiba-tiba tersentak dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Pemuda itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Sakura yang melihatnya bernafas lega meski ada sedikit rasa kecewa dari dalam hatinya, sepertinya Sasuke sudah kembali semula.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura seraya mendekati Sasuke. Namun Sakura juga agak ragu mendekatinya. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke mengusirnya lagi seperti waktu itu? Sasuke memandang Sakura, _onyx_-nya menatap bagian dada Sakura yang agak terbuka. Sadar diperhatikan, Sakura segera menutup kimono bagian dadanya yang tersibak dengan wajah memerah.

"Ehm … a-ano … emmm…" Sakura bergumam kikuk, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sasuke juga hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

Sreeek!

"Sakura! Sasuke! Makan malam telah siap!" Ino terheran saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sakura yang memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah memerah, dan Sasuke yang nampaknya membuang wajahnya. "Eh? Kalian kenapa?" Sakura menggeleng cepat demi menanggapi pertanyaan Ino. Sakura segera berdiri, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Ayo makan!" Sakura mendorong Ino keluar, yang disambut tatapan bingung oleh gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

.

.

.

"Eh, Sasuke, Sakura, kalian melihat minuman kaleng yang berada di kulkas?" Konan menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura di ruang makan dengan pertanyaan yang langsung membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia harusnya memang harus meminta izin pada Konan sebelum mengambil barang milik Akatsuki. Sakura melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya, Sasuke hanya diam dan melemparkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Emm… i-itu, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura berpura-pura.

"Itu bukan minuman biasa, itu obat perangsang yang kuracik sendiri." Mata Sakura membelalak lebar.

"O-obat perangsang?" Konan mengangguk. Sakura sekali lagi menelan ludahnya, matanya melirik Sasuke yang juga tersentak kaget.

"Kalian melihatnya?" tanya Konan sekali lagi, Sakura menggeleng pelan, berdusta pada wanita rambut biru itu. "Begitu yah, ya sudah. Nikmati makan malam kalian!" Konan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih cengo. Mata Sakura segera bergulir ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya, meminta penjelasan dari dirinya.

"A-aku tidak tahu itu obat perangsang! Serius! Sumpah!" Sakura mengangkat jarinya berbentuk 'v'. Sasuke menghela nafas dan melangkah melewati Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Jangan beritahu siapapun mengenai ini." Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Ia betul-betul tak menyangka kecerobohannya bisa berakibat seperti ini. Untung saja Sasuke menanggapinya dengan dingin seperti biasanya, sehingga ia mungkin akan mudah melupakan kejadian ini.

.

.

.

"Sakura, fokuskan seluruh pikiranmu untuk kesembuhan kelinci ini. Berkonsentrasilah." Sakura mengangguk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas luka yang terdapat pada kaki kelinci di depannya. Keningnya berkerut, pertanda bahwa ia sangat berkonsentrasi sekarang. Semua teman-temannya yang melihatnya dilarang menganggunya, mereka semua hanya dapat melihat latihan Sakura dari jauh.

Entah kenapa, Sakura teringat kejadian semalam dengan Sasuke. Membuat wajahnya kembali memanas, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak seharusnya mengingat itu di saat ia sedang serius seperti ini.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyembuhkannya jika pikiranmu bercabang, Sakura." Sakura menatap Sasori yang menghela nafas pasrah melihatnya. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak, kenapa Sasori bisa mengetahui kalau pikirannya melayang-layang?

"Aku sudah bilang, fokuskan pikiranmu pada satu titik," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk sekali lagi. Kali ini ia harus berhasil menyembuhkan luka pada kelinci malang yang dijadikan percobaan di depannya. Pikirannya sengaja ia kosongkan, _ emerald-_nya terus-terusan menatap kelinci di depannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura dapat melihat cahaya hijau muncul dari telapak tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah, ia berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatan medisnya tanpa mengeluarkan air mata! Karena sibuk sumringah, membuat Sakura kehilangan konsentrasinya dan membuat cahaya hijau di tangannya menghilang dalam sekejab, membuat gadis itu mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa hilaaanggg?!" amuk Sakura kesal. Padahal dia sudah mati-matian mengeluarkannya.

"Semangat Sakuraaaa! Hahahahahaha!" Sakura mendelik Ino yang pasti sedang menggodanya dengan tawa nistanya. Teman-temannya asyik memakan kue sedangakan dirinya harus latihan. Sungguh malang nasibnya. Sasori yang melihat itu tersenyum prihatin.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu," ucap Sasori simpati. Sakura menatap Sasori dengan pandangan berterimakasih, bagaikan Sasori adalah sang pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya dari medan perang. Sakura segera berlari menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang bersantai ria di teras markas Akatsuki.

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" keluh Sakura kesal. Yang lainnya hanya cekikikan melihatnya, kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Sakura-chan!" hibur Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Sakura mengangguk semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kita berada di sini?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam.

"Sampai kita benar-benar kuat," jawab Sasuke cepat. Ino menyenggol lengan Sai.

"Kau bahkan belum latihan sama sekali," ucap gadis bermata _aquamarine _tersebut pada Sai yang menebarkan senyum palsunya. Sedangkan Naruto, Hinata, serta Sakura hanya cekikikan geli melihat Sai dan Ino.

.

.

.

Makan malam telah selesai, semua penghuni markas Akatsuki tersebut sedang bersantai di sebuah ruangan besar. Semuanya berkumpul di ruangan itu, dan masing-masing melakukan kegiatan yang menyibukkan diri mereka masing-masing. Namun tidak bagi pemuda dengan kumis kucing di wajahnya, ia menatap bosan sekelilingnya dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Huuhh … aku bosan!" gumam Naruto, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. Mata _shappire_ pemuda itu melirik kesana-sini, mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah dan menatap semua makhluk yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ayo kita main Truth or Dare!" serunya kencang. Semuanya menghentikan aktifitas-nya masing-masing dan menatap pemuda rubah itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku setuju!" seru Deidara tiba-tiba. Dilanjutkan oleh sorakan-sorakan lain yang mendukung permainan sederhana Naruto. Naruto kemudian mencari sebuah botol untuk dijadikan penunjuk. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Ino, serta para anggota Akatsuki segera berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan mengosongkan bagian tengah. Naruto menaruh botol tersebut di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kalian siap?" Semuanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Naruto. Pemuda itu segera memutar botol tersebut, sampai botol itu terhenti dan menunjuk ke arah Konan.

"Eh?" Konan terkejut saat botol itu mengarah padanya.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran. Konan tampak berpikir, kemudian wanita itu menjawab. "Truth."

Naruto segera berpikir, pertanyaan apa yang cocok untuk wanita berambut biru tersebut. Kemudian dia tersenyum sumringah saat satu pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Pein?" Konan tersentak, Pein juga ikut tersentak. Para anggota Akatsuki merapat demi mendengar jawaban Konan. Konan nampak gugup dengan wajah memerah, kemudian wanita origami tersebut menjawab. "Kami pacaran."

Semua anggota Akatsuki membelalak, terlonjak kaget atas jawaban yang dilontarkan wakil ketua Akatsuki tersebut. "Kapan kalian pacaran?!" tanya Hidan shock, sedangkan Pein hanya tersenyum miring.

"Tidak akan kujawab. Bukankah kita hanya diberi satu pertanyaan?" Konan membuang wajahnya, sedangkan Hidan menunduk kecewa. Seluruh anggota organisasi gelap tersebut masih tak dapat menghilangkan rasa kagetnya. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa ketua dan wakil mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan tanpa mereka ketahui. Naruto memutar botol tersebut sekali lagi, kali ini botol tersebut mengarah ke Ino.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Naruto. Ino tampak berpikir, menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang harus ia pilih. "Dare!" jawab Ino yakin. Naruto kembali berpikir, kemudian ia menyeringai licik.

"Cium Sai!"

"Heeeh?!" Ino membelalak lebar. Me-mencium Sai?! Apakah Naruto sudah gila?! "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Ino cepat dengan wajah memerah. Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau curang! Kau harus menuruti perintahku!" ucap Naruto. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras dan cepat.

"Ogah!" seru Ino kencang. Naruto kembali menyipitkan matanya, disusul oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain serta Sakura. "K-kenapa aku ditatap seperti itu?!" kata Ino gugup, gadis itu melirik Sai, Sai tampak tenang-tenang saja. Sadar diperhatikan, Sai melirik Ino dan tersenyum, pemuda itu menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya, pertanda bahwa pemuda itu menyuruh Ino menciumnya.

"Haaahh … kau tidak asyik Ino!" desah Sakura kecewa. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Ino. Apakah dia benar-benar harus mencium Sai?!

"B-baiklah…" Akhirnya Ino menyerah, gadis itu tampak gugup dan menutup matanya. Wajahnya ia majukan pada Sai yang ada di sampingnya dengan perlahan. Sai juga mendekatkan wajahnya, dan dengan cepat menempelkan pipinya pada bibir Ino. "Eh?" Ino membuka matanya saat bibirnya menyentuh pipi Sai. Sai segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum menatap Ino.

"Mencium tak selamanya pada bibir kan?" ujar Sai. Wajah Ino memerah, ia merasa kecewa dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, namun ia juga merasa lega. Ino melirik Sakura, Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan menggoda, membuat wajah Ino semakin memerah. 'Tunggu giliranmu, Jidat sialan!' batin Ino beteriak.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan!" Naruto kembali memutar botolnya. Botol tersebut berputar dengan cepat, namun lama-lama semakin pelan dan terhenti di depan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Truth or Dare?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, Sasuke membuang wajahnya.

"Apakah aku harus mengikuti permainan konyol ini?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Tentu saja Teme!" jawab Naruto keras. Sasuke menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata. "Truth."

"Oke! Pertanyaannya-"

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

Deg!

Perkataan Naruto terpotong, semuanya menatap ke arah Itachi yang baru saja melemparkan pertanyaan pada adiknya dengan wajah kalem yang terkesan dingin. Sasuke juga ikut menatap Itachi dengan wajah datar. Sakura tertunduk, wajah gadis itu memerah. Siapa yang disukai Sasuke? Ia juga tidak tahu, dan akan segera mendengar jawabannya.

"Apakah aku harus menjawab?"

"Tentu saja Teme!" Naruto tampak kehabisan kesabaran. Sedangkan jantung Sakura berdegup kencang menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Saat-saat inilah yang paling menegangkan bagi Sakura, ia memang menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak meresponnya. Dan sekarang…

"Jadi, siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**Yo minna!#tampang innocent**

**Hahaha, telat update yah? Gomen deh.**

**Aku terlalu sibuk di RL, jadi mohon pengertiannya yah _-_**

**Oke, saatnya balas review unlogin! :**

**Guest :**

Haiiii!

Haha! Gak papa kok, yang jelas kamu baca dan review :p

Review lagi yah, thanks reviewnyaaaaa! ^^

**Dhe a Fey :**

Yooo~~~

Ini Dela yah? Yang di fb kan? Wkwkwk… kamu benar-benar baca xD

Humor? Hwaaa! Aku gak berbakat humor Dx Tapi nanti bakal aku coba deh T.T

Nah! Yang di atas kayaknya gak ada humor deh, gomen yah! Hatiku lagi galau#ceilah

Wkwkwk… arigatou udah review :D review lagi yaaaahhh!

**Selaladrews :**

Hai jugaa!

Haha, typo? Aku memang selalu typo T.T padahal udah diedit loh, tapi masih berkeliaran dimana-mana *sigh*

Oke, thanks reviewnya yah :D review lagi ^^

**Izawa Varinha :**

Hai :D

Yoroshiku mo, Izawa-san ^^

Haha… seriusan nih?#terbang #trus jatuh

Oke, thanks reviewnya yah ^^ review lagiiii!

**Always Sasusaku :**

Haaaaiiii!

Haha, gak berhenti-berhenti? Kereta api dong?#plaak xD

E-eh? Beneran? / jadi maluuu xD

Makasih udah review yah, review lagiiiii!

**Sasusaku uciha :**

Haiii :D

Itachi udah aku hidupin, bentar lagi nikah ma aku xD

Thanks reviewnya yaaahh! Review lagii!

Dan tentang Itachi gak mau ngakuin Sasuke, entar ada penjelasannya kok! Tenang aja xD

**Aquamarine 24 :**

Hahaha! Gomen aku update lama :p

Jurus? Ehhmmm… banyak! Ada jurus lempar pisau (?), lempar gajah (?), lempar lemari (?), dan melempar-lempar lainnya! xD

Oh ya, thanks reviewwnnyaaaa! Review lagi yaaahh

**Dee-chaan :**

Haiiiii!

Sasusaku kaalaaah?!#shocked

Tapi masih romantis-an aku sama Itachi xD#peluk Ita-kun *plaak*

Oke, thanks reviewnya yaahh ^^ review lagi ;D

**Mayuyu :**

Action? Sakura? Boleh juga!

Males? Hahahaha! Tauuuu aja xD

Makasih reviewnya yah, review laaagii *blinkblink*

**Sherlock holmes :**

Yo! Yo! Yo!#ala DJ

Suka? Sankyyuuu

Makasih juga reviewnya, review lagi yaaahh

**Udah! Maaf jika ada yang tidak tertulis, itu karena mata author yang rabun T.T**

**Oh ya, aku mau bertanya pada reader, mohon dijawab yah! **

**Kalian mau fic ini cepat-cepat ditamatin nggak? Kalo iya, aku bakal ngurangin adegan-adegan di markas Akatsuki. Karena menurutku, chapter ini kayaknya buat have fun doang, gak ada hubungannya dengan perang Orochimaru itu T.T**

**Kalo nggak, aku bakal buat lagi yang kayak ginian, karena jujur, otakku juga lama-lama koslet kalo adegannya kayak gak ada refreshing-nya T.T**

**Tapi terserah kalian deh! Mohon dijawab yah T.T**

**Oh ya, saya bingung. Ada yang minta adanya pihak ketiga, dan ada juga yang melarang ==" **

**Jujur deh, saya dilanda perang batin. Antara mau adain pihak ketiga atau nggak. Ini juga pertanyaan bagi reader yah, tapi jangan lupa menjawab yang di atas juga. Nanti saya kumpulkan jawabannya, dan mana yang terbanyak, itu yang saya pilih. Tapi tergantung saya juga sih, hohohoho…#devillaugh**

**Sannnkkyyuuu minna **

**Review pleaseee!**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


End file.
